Four Years Too Late
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: The day they stopped being friends was a bad day for Brooke Davis but now here he is in her apartment asking to stay the night but is it what she still wants or is it just Four Years Too Late? Brucas.
1. Author Note

**Hey so I wrote this story first, but it had so many mistakes and I would like to think my writing has gotten better, so I am redoing it. Fixing the problems and adding some more to it, the story is the same gist but changed up lot. Don't worry my other stories are still being written, this one is already done just fixing it. So please read, please review and let me know if you like the new story of it.**

**~Lexi **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N So this was the first story I ever wrote, I loved it but was looking over it and saw how many mistakes I had made, how it was pretty sucky so I have gone through and fixed most mistakes and added some stuff, sorry. But hope you all like it better now :)).**

**

* * *

  
**

_He leaned over and kissed me it felt just like I thought it would. All these years I wanted this prayed for this, and here it was right in front of me and I wasn't even sure it was what I wanted anymore. That's when he smiled that gorgeous perfect smile and said "You want me to stay tonight?"_

Chapter 1

It was the day must teenagers are excited for, a day where you are a step away from finishing a big chapter in your life; your senior year of high school. Brooke like normal teens was excited and had trouble sleeping the night before. When her alarm went off that morning she seriously thought about throwing it at the wall, as exciting senior years was going to be no one wants to wake up that early. Brooke spent most of the night before picking out the perfect outfit. "I want to look perfect. Well as perfect as I can get," she said to herself. She laughed when she looked back on the outfit she wore the first day of freshman year and her outfit today. '_My look has definitely changed_' she thought to herself. She went from no makeup and sweatshirts everyday to make up short skirts. Being her first day she wanted to look great "I mean you never know what cute boys will be in your class and first impressions on important" she smiled to herself. She decided on her favorite pair of jeans and a light blue shirt that would come up a little showing a little of her stomach. She turned to her mirror and did her hair straight and her make-up. "Ready to go" she smiled as she walked downstairs...

Walking into homeroom she was nervous yet excited to see her friends she hadn't seen all summer.

"Brooke over here." She heard someone yell. She spun around to see Bevin waving her over to where she and some girls were sitting.

Everyone had the normal 'first day back talk', the how was your summer? Go anywhere fun? What did you do? Who did you do? Brooke would always just sit there and listen knowing her summer stories were always so much more boring then everyone else's. So she would sit there smile and nod as the people would go on about their hook-ups, break ups, and crazy summer nights they couldn't really remember much of. Finally the bell rang to head to first. 'Here I go' she mumbled to herself as she got up and walked to her locker.

Everything seemed pretty much the same. Brooke always thought being the oldest in school you would feel different or something, but it didn't. All she knew is this year seemed just the same as every year, slow and boring. First period wasn't bad easy class, easy teacher, plus half the class was her friends. Second sucked it was a freshman and sophomore computer class that seniors only took for and easy grade but Brooke has had this class three times already actually so she went to the office to see if she could transfer out. Now third was the class Brooke dreaded it was Calculus and math and Brooke went together like oil and water.

When she saw the class on her schedule she was so pissed no one wanted to take calculus it was boring and hard and not for Brooke Davis.

"It's not going to be that bad Brookie." Haley smiled at her best friend.

"Easy for you maybe you are like a genius." Brooke sighed throwing her books into her locker. "Wait Hales" she said looking at her schedule. "What's that ugly letter next to the room number?"

"Oh…a T. Looks like you're in a trailer."

"Great…fan-freaking-tastic." Brooke said slamming her locker. "What do you have this period?"

"I have tutoring." Haley smiled.

"Hey whores what you doing?" Rachel said as she walked up to her two best friends.

Rachel, Brooke and Haley had been best friends for years. They may not be the most popular girls in high school but everyone knew them. Rachel was more of the loud one, Brooke the sarcastic one and Haley was the quiet one and no one really understood how they were friends, the girls didn't even know but they were and loved each other.

"'I'm debating jumping off a bridge. What about you?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Ok what's wrong with the slut?" Rachel asked Haley as she pointed to Brooke.

"She has calculus and is pissed."

"Not only is it calculus it's in a freaking trailer!" Brooke snapped.

"Let me see" Rachel said snatching the paper out of her hand "Well Penelope sucks but look on the bright side you have that class with me."

"Really?" Brooke said getting a little more excited about this class with her best friend.

"Yup"

The bell rang "Ok guys I'll see you later I have to go get ready for tutoring." Haley said shutting her locker...

"Hales it's the first day how can someone already need help?" Brooke asked.

"Oh you would be surprised." Haley smirked as she walked away.

"Oh well save room for Brooke here she will need your help soon." Rachel yelled to Haley. Haley laughed and kept walking as Brooke hits Rachel's arm. "Thanks for the boost of confidence." Brooke snapped.

"Oh no problem but you do realize it's the first day and we are already late?" Rachel said looking at the time on her phone.

"Oh well…" Brooke shrugged her shoulders as her and Rachel headed to math.

Brooke and Rachel were about five minutes late to class and when they walked in they were laughing and being loud. The opened the door and walked in as everyone starred at the two loud girls.

"Wow I most look super hot today all eyes are on me." Rachel whispered to Brooke as Brooke laughed and pushed her friend more inside the trailer.

"Mrs. Davis, Mrs. Gatina nice of ya'll to join us."

"Oh no problem Mr. D" Brooke smirked.

"Yeah well look on the board and find your name and seat."

"Yes sir." Rachel said raising her hand to her forehead as if she was in the army. Mr. Davenport just laughed as the girls walked over to the board. They stood there for awhile laughing and giggling.

"Ok you my slutty friend are on the second row in the back." Rachel smirked as she read the board.

"Yes and you my whore on the third row in the back right next to me." The class laughed as the girls talked to each other at the front of the class.

"Ok… well now that ya'll know where your seats are could you take them?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Well I guess" Rachel said as she walked to her seat and sat down. Brooke laughed as she turned to go down her row.

"Oh I'm sorry." Brooke said as she knocked someone's books of their desk.

"Oh its, fine no harm no foul." He smiled as he picked up his books.

Brooke just past not paying much attention and went to her seat.

'_Buzz Buzz._' Brooke jumped in her seat as she felt her phone going off.

It was a text from Rachel. Brooke rolled her eyes as she read it "He is cute :)" was all it said. Brooke looked up and laughed. He was all right just like most the boys at this school. Tall, blonde hair and blue eyes, Brooke replies "Ha-ha yeah." and glances back up at him he turns around and smiles then turns back around '_ok maybe a little better then all right,_' she thought to herself.

* * *

That night Brooke was on the computer and trying to do her homework when she saw that the blue eyed boy from math was on. She doesn't know why but she aimed him and sat nervously waiting for him to respond.

_Cheery0321: Hey you're in my math class right? _

_Cheery0321: I'm Brooke Davis._

Brooke sat there and chewed on her nail waiting for a responds.

_Raven03: Umm…yeah you're the girl who knocked my books right? Haha_

Brooke grinned when she saw he sent back.

_Cheery0321: yeah sorry about that… umm… did we have homework I can't remember?_

Brooke actually knew they didn't but she didn't know what else to say.

_Raven03: No I don't think but if we do oh well I'm not doing it._

_Cheery0321: Haha ok well if he me for it I'll just point to you and say you didn't do it so I didn't._

_Raven03: Haha well is that really a good excuse? _

_Cheery0321: Peer pressure._

_Raven03: haha ok that may work good luck with that._

_Cheery0321: well thanks Haha._

_Raven03: Yeah well Cheery0321 I have to go finish my English paper I guess I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Cheery0321: English paper first day oh lucky you…Haha but ok ttyl…oh also I'll try not to knock your books off your desk tomorrow._

_Raven03: Haha thanks I would appreciate it. Night._

_Cheery0321: Night._

_Raven03is offline._

Brooke just sat there and smiled 'Maybe calculus won't be too bad after all.' She smiled to herself as she went and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N So this was the first story I ever wrote, I loved it but was looking over it and saw how many mistakes I had made, how it was pretty sucky so I have gone through and fixed most mistakes and added some stuff, sorry. But hope you all like it better now :)).**

**

* * *

  
**

Brooke was actually excited to go to math the next day nervous because math was hard but excited t to see the Blue eyed boy she talked to the night before. She was sitting in the back of class texting Rachel and wondering why Lucas hadn't even looked or talked to her today but then again why did it matter they talked once and weren't really friends but it still kind off bothered her.

"Oh my god I'm bored." Rachel said as she banged the back of her head against the wall.

"Be careful don't hit your head to hard or you may get dumber" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah this coming from you." Rachel said looking at her best friend.

"Nicely played" Brooke laughed.

"Hey you." Rachel yelled to the kid in the front of Brooke's row.

"Rach what you doing?" Brooke whispered.

"Well if you're not going to talk to him I will." Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friend. She told her and Haley that morning about how she talked to Lucas online they both laughed at how excited she was.

"Hey you I'm talking to you." Rachel said throwing a piece of paper at the blue eyed boy in the front of the room. Rachel saw how he hadn't talked to Brooke or looked at her and it slightly pissed her off. Why is he being rude? She thought.

"Umm….yeah" Lucas said turning around to the red head who pegged him with paper.

"I'm Rachel thought I would introduce myself and this is Brooke but you already knew that." Rachel smirked.

"Umm...Yeah hey Brooke." He said quietly.

"Hey Lucas" Brooke mumbled as she slide down in her seat a little embarrassed she loved her best friend but sometimes she would completely embarrass her.

"So who are your friends?'' Rachel smirked.

"Umm…this is Mouth, Skills and Nathan…but Nathan is my brother well half brother." He said point to each friend.

"Wait your Nathan?" Brooke said finally joining the conversation.

"Umm...yeah that's me" the dark headed boy talked.

"Nathan Scott?" Brooke smirked.

"Umm...last time I checked."

"Brooke what are you talking….oh" Rachel said as she smiled realizing what Brooke had realized only moments before.

"Wow you are hot." Rachel smirked.

"Thanks? I think" Nathan said as he watched the girls turn and start talking to each other. He looked over at his brother who just shrugged his shoulders.

Bell rang "Ok class go to lunch." Mr. Davenport said.

Rachel and Brooke got to the lunchroom when she realized she didn't have her purse.

"Rach I forgot my purse come back to class with me." Brooke pleaded with her best friend.

"I can't I got too run to the principles."

"Rach it's the second day how are you already in trouble?" Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just that talented, but look I won't take long go get your purse and I'll go to the office then get Hales and meet you back here k?" Rachel said walking away before Brooke could answer.

"Mr. D I forgot my purse and money in class can I have a key to go get it?"

"Yeah Brooke but someone has to go with you I can't let you in there only."

"Ok but Rachel went to the office."

"I'll go with her" Brooke heard a voice say as she turned around to see Lucas standing there.

"Ok here is the key." Mr. Davenport said handing her the key.

"Thanks" Brooke smiles as they headed to the trailer. They walked for a few minutes in an awkward silence before Lucas broke it. "So…I'm Lucas.. I know we talked before but never actually told you my name."

Brooke laughed "Yeah I know I'm Brooke."

"Yeah I know" he smiled back.

"Ok there it is" she said grabbing her purse and walking back to the cafeteria.

"So Brooke what were you and Rachel talking about earlier?" Brooke felt her heat stop she swears for a second wondering if he heard her and Rachel talk about him and how Brooke thought he was cute and how they talked.

"I…I…Umm...What," she stuttered.

Lucas laughed "Like your Nathan Scott thing?"

"Oh my best friend is his tutor she thinks he is hot." Brooke covered her mouth realizing what she just said "Oh crap I wasn't suppose to say that. Please don't tell anyone you heard that from me."

"It's ok" Lucas laughed "I wasn't going to say anything"

"Thanks" she said as they stood outside in the hall about to enter the cafeteria. They stood for a second as Brooke stared into his blue eyes. Lucas looked away for real quick realizing he was staring just a little too long.

"So…..I walk all this way for you what do I get out of the deal." Lucas joked.

"Hmm…" Brooke said tapping her finger on her chin "How about my forever friendship."

"Oh I think I can deal with that."

"You should I'm a kick ass friend" she smiled.

"I bet you are." He got caught up in her gaze again he didn't realize when someone came up behind him.

"Baby, I was wondering where you were." A smile voice said as they both turned around.

"Jess hey sorry I forgot something…"

"Who is this?" she interrupted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh this is Brooke we have math together."

"Hi" Brooke smiled "Well I have to go find Rach and Hales see you in class nice to meet you Jess." Brooke smiled walking away…_'How stupid am I of course he has a girlfriend look at him.'_ Brooke cursed herself as she went to find her two best friends.

"Hey Brooke…" she heard Lucas yell as she turned around "The whole Nathan thing he has talked about her too if that means anything."

"Yeah Thanks" Brooke smiled as she walked away again

* * *

"Hey guys" Brooke said as she sat down next to Haley and Rachel at lunch.

"Hey you ok?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…I" she started but stopped when she saw Lucas walk into the lunch room with his arm around Jess.

"Oh" Rachel said as she followed Brookes gaze to Lucas "Well didn't see that coming."

"I'm sorry Brooke." Haley said grabbing her friend's hand.

"Why I mean it's not like I like him I have only known him a day, but I do have news for you tutor girl." Brooke smiled at her friend. Haley just looked confused at her friend "Yeah?"

"Well what would you say if I told you a certain cute dark headed blue eyed boy talks about you?"

"I would say how do you know?"

"Let's just say I have my sources but just thought I would let you know he has been talking about you and its all good…do with that info as you please." Brooke smirked at her best friend as she got up and left the lunchroom. She glanced over at Lucas he was sitting at a table with Mouth, Nathan, Skills and had Jess all over him. Jess was sitting there with her hands in his lap whispering something to Lucas that he really didn't seem to into. He glanced up at Brooke and Brooke looked away quickly as she went out the door.

* * *

The next day Brooke felt weird in class Lucas and her didn't talk and it seemed awkward.

Buzz Buzz...

"Brooke is that your phone?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Umm…." Brooke started.

"Well let's just assume its not."

"Ok" Brooke smiled nervously and looked over at Rachel.

"It wasn't me" Rachel said.

"Ok class so do the work please and Mrs. Davis…" Brooke looked up at him nervous "You can check that message if you want."

"Yes sir" Brooke grinned as she pulled her phone out.

'_Zzz… I'm so bored - Lucas'_ she smiled when she read it and looked up at Lucas who smiled at her.

'_I know and plus I don't know what the hell anyone is talking about haha.' _Brooke replied. Then turning back to her work trying to figure out what the hell she was doing.

Brooke looked up when she felt someone sit next to her.

"Well hello Mrs. Davis I'm here to help you" Lucas smiled.

"Well thank you Mr. Scott." They sat there the rest of the period laughing and joking as he helped her.

"Finally I'm done" she smiled shutting her math book. "So how did you get my number?" Brooke asked knowing she didn't give it to him.

"Oh well since you're my forever friend I figured I needed it so I asked Nathan to ask Haley for me."

"Ahhh...I see" she smiled.

"Yes, you should feel special I have it." He teased "People love me having their number."

"Oh I am so happy, I have Lucas Scott's number, I bet girls are going to flock around me to get me to give it to them." She teased looking at him as if she was in awe and he just pushed her playfully.

"Oh shut up." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I won't poke fun I promise." She smiled placing her hand on his and he just looked at his hand then not moving it and back at her with a smile.

"Good."

* * *

That's how their friendship went they would help each other with things and laugh and joke. Lucas got Brooke and Brooke got Lucas. They could spend hour's texting each other sometimes serious but mostly just joking around. Brooke knew she liked him but wouldn't admit it to anyone else because at the end of the day he still had a girlfriend and it wasn't Brooke Davis. Brooke would laugh sometimes when she would be texting him if she didn't go to school that day. He would always text her as if she was ok and where she was they would text the whole period but Brooke always knew when he was at lunch with his girlfriend because he would stop texting but as soon as they got out of lunch he would send right back.

"Ok class go to lunch."

Brooke looked up and saw Lucas was heading out the door already so she just slowly finished what she was working on and walked out of class. She looked up and smiled when she saw him waiting for her by a bush outside that school. As she started walking to him she saw Gwen walk over and talk to him and smiling and rubbing his arm.

"Have fun talking to your lover?' Brooke joked as she reached him and Gwen walked away.

"Ok not even funny." He snapped.

"Oh I think it's very funny."

"It's not I don't know why she is always talking to me, she is really weird." Lucas said. It wasn't that he would try to be mean to Gwen she just would talk to him every day and then tell Brooke how lucky she was that him and her were such great friends it really freaked him out.

"Well it's because you are Lucas Scott." She teased and he just rolled his eyes.

"I hate you. You know that right?" He smirked.

"You love me."

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that."

"Lucas…" Brooke said turning to him with a puppy dog face. "Will you give me a piggy back ride I don't want to walk?" She asked and he just looked at her "Please?" she pouted sticking out her bottom lip and pulling her hands up to her chest pouting and making him laugh.

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes as she jumped on his back.

"Oh my god don't drop me." Brooke squealed as he tried to stead himself with her on his back.

"I'm not going to drop you I have carried you before." He said stopping and lifting her higher on his back making sure he had a tight grip.

"Yes but you did almost drop me that one time." Lucas felt a shiver go done his back as he felt her breath on his ear.

"Brooke you kept moving, I was trying to carry you and would have been just fine if you didn't keep jumping up and down." He explained and she just laughed.

"True." She agreed.

"And that was one time I have carried you many."

They laughed as they walked to lunch well Lucas walked and Brooke road.

"Well thank you" she smiled as she jumped off his back.

"No problem" he smiled.

"Umm… Brooke I need to talk to you." Brooke heard Rachel say.

"Ok see ya Luke" she smiled hugging him.

"Bye" he said walking into the lunchroom.

Brooke smiled as he went and turned to look at her best friend who had crossed arms and glaring at her. "What?"

"Brooke what are you doing"

"What you mean?" Brooke asked confused to what Rachel was talking about and why she seemed so mad well not mad but worried or something.

"Brooke he has a girlfriend."

"I know we are just friends." Brooke defended, Rachel and her had a talk like this at least ones a week it was like clockwork, Rachel says he had a girlfriend, Brooke said we are friends Rachel said be careful then it would be over it was really getting annoying.

"Ya'll aren't just friends Brooke. I mean ya'll are always texting and if you're not texting your talking or hugging or getting piggy back rides, come on Brooke all you to do is flirt."

"He doesn't see me like that he loves Jess." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Well that maybe true but he still has feelings for you, and you need to stop so YOU don't get hurt." Rachel sighed as she walked away.

'_Was she right? Yeah I need to stop before I start to really care.'_ Brooke thought.


	4. Chapter 3

It was decided Brooke said "I will slowly cut him off" she took a takes a deep breath and walks into class.

"Hey Brooke" he smiled turning to look at her.

"Hey" she says cold and quiet. _'Man this would be so much easier if I hadn't changed seats to sit next to him.' _She thought to herself.

Most days they would be laughing and joking by now, she would have touched his arm or flirted with him. Laughed about how dumb today's lesson was but not today, today she wouldn't even look at him. Even if he was trying hard to get her too.

'Buzz Buzz' Brooke felt her phone going off.

"_Sorry?"_ was all it said. She looked up at him and looked back down.

"_For what_?" She replied.

"_Idk you just seem pissed at me."_

"_Nope...sorry I just been weird lately."_ Ignoring him was a lot harder then she thought it would be.

"_You ok?"_

"_Nothing don't worry about it."_ she sent back as she got up grabbing her purse and asking the teacher if she could go to the bathroom, ignoring the look he was giving her as she left the room.

"Buzz Buzz"

"God can people leave me alone for a damn minute" she snapped as she pulled her phone out.

"_Hey you ok? Where are you?"_ It was from Rachel.

"_I'm fine I just need a second be back in a few."_ Ugh she thought. She couldn't do it as hard as she tried she couldn't. She was gone already and was already head over heels for this boy. She just wanted this feeling to go away, she loved the feeling she got when she saw him but hated it since he wasn't hers. She just wanted to get though school and then go to college and forget all out it.

* * *

Brooke was so happy to be home as walked into her mom's room and seeing her sitting on her bed reading some book or something.

"Ugh" Brooke said falling onto her mom's bed burying her head in her pillow.

"Good day I take it?" her mom said sarcastically as she put down the book she was reading, and flipping her daughter over.

"No" she says covering her face with a pillow again "I screwed up he is so ugh I hate him. He drives me completely insane. It hurts so bad caring so much..."

"Well sweetie it sounds like you're in love" Brooke's mom said pulling the pillow off her.

"Impossible I can't he has a girlfriend." Brooke said to quickly she barely knew this guy, she wasn't even dating him so there was no way she could love him. Could she?

"That doesn't change your feelings. Just means you have to wait." Her mom said knowing how her daughter was feeling since she had felt in once before.

"But I don't want to wait I want it or him now…" Brooke sighed climbing up and laying her head in her mom's lap.

"I know sweetie I know." Her mom sighed running her hand through Brooke's hair, "I know."

* * *

Well that's pretty much how it went all semester. She would laugh with him, fight with him, hug, and flirt, everything. Every day she fell more and more and she was just waiting for the day she didn't have to wait for him anymore and he was finally her's. Brooke found it hard watching him with Jess but just tried to ignore it and would try to date other guys. Lucas would always get so mad at her which would make her mad. He would make comments like

"He isn't good enough for you…you deserve better." He would always text her when she was out at a party with guys or a date asking if she was ok and if she was at a party he would tell her to just get away from the guy he wasn't good for her especially if she was drinking. She can still remember one night when she was hanging with some friends at Rachel's house and Nathan was there with Haley. Apparently Nathan text Lucas telling him that some guy was trying to get all over Brooke so he text Brooke asking if she was ok.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You have a girlfriend to worry about." Was her response. She felt bad but was getting so frustrated. They next day at school she passed him in the hall and she just smiled and walked past.

"Hey Brooke. Everything ok I mean your weekend ok?" He asked.

"Perfect."She smiled.

"So you're ok I mean nothing happened right?" Lucas asked and Brooke did all she could not to blow up on him right there, like it was any of his business what she did. She wouldn't ask him about what him a Jess did why did he think he could ask her what she did with some guy.

"I'll see you in class Luke." She smiled and walked away as much as it drove her crazy she liked him worrying and getting jealous cause it seemed he cared.

* * *

When Brooke walked into class that day Lucas asked her to tell him about her weekend before she even sat down.

"Brooke what happened?" he asked and Brooke just looked at him and he just sat there waiting for her answer.

"Ok class let's get started." Their teacher said walking over to the board and drawing some problems on the board.

"Oh looks like class is starting, talk about it later." She smiled taking her seat and pulling out her notebook.

"Brooke just text me ok?" Lucas asked growing annoyed she wouldn't tell her, he could tell something happened clearly since she wouldn't tell him.

Buzz

"_Hey you said text you so here you go :))" _ Brooke saw him roll his eyes at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"_What happened this weekend?" _Was his text back, not hello or nothing straight forward and Brooke again wasn't sure if she was happy by this or pissed off more by it.

"_Nothing don't worry."_

"_Just tell me what happened." _She could tell he was getting frustrated with her but truth was she was too. He was suppose to be her friend so she got he was a little into knowing if she was ok but he just seemed to not let it go.

"_Why you care?"_

She saw him roll his eyes as he was sending back.

"_Whoa….I was just curious_." Brooke didn't even send back she just turned and snapped.

"Well don't!" she snapped as she walked out to lunch.

She could remember how mad she was he had no right to worry or be curious as he worded it he had a girlfriend.

One day she finally snapped and text him saying "_You don't care about me, and you never will and it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would._"

He told her how what she said was f-ed up and she told him all the crap he did was f-ed up. He knew what he was doing and he acted like he didn't. Soon their friendship slowly started to end. They talked less and the crazy thing was it made her care more. She thought not being his friend anymore would be easier but it only made it harder, they would pass in the hall and act like they didn't know each other. It hurt both of them even if they wouldn't admit it. The worst part had to of been at graduation she noticed him watching her the whole time and she would every now and then glance up. When they were all walking around she on accident bumped into him and she looked up and smiled thinking maybe it would fix things but it didn't he just looked at her like she was a stranger it felt like I knife right in the heart. She just took a deep breath and held back the tears she felt. She went home that night ate a carton of ice cream and had a big cry and tried to move on.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know is short but the high School part isn't the main story just wanted ya'll to get a understanding of their "Friendship" or whatever they were. Hope ya'll enjoy and Review please and Thank you :))**


	5. Chapter 4

Brooke moved to New York and started college, her junior year she got an internship at a magazine and was soon on her way to the top of the company. Through college Brooke dated some no one to serious because when they started to she would start to think about Lucas. '_I'll just not worry about guys right now._'She would always smile to herself, but when she saw Nathan and Haley get married and Rachel finally found a good guy she started to really want that. Nathan and Haley's wedding was weird for her it was her senior year in college and she was nervous to return to Tree Hill and to see _him_. Being Nathan's brother she was sure he was going to be there but when she got there she was somewhat disappointed he wasn't there.

"He had a thing out of the country." Haley smiled at her best friend.

"What? Who?" Brooke said playing dumb and Haley gave her that I know you all too well look. "Well he could have come back for his brother's wedding. I mean damn." Brooke said then realized she was in a church "Oh sorry!" she apologized and Haley just laughed

"I know but Nathan talked to him this morning. He was going to come back but Nate told him that he needed to stay and he understood." Haley explained a little pleased the other Scott wasn't here for her best friend's sake.

"Yeah well I don't care what he does." Brooke snapped.

"Sure you don't, but Haley here is getting married could we cut back on the talking." Rachel smirked as she started down the aisle.

"Ready Tutor girl." Brooke said ingoing the fact a certain blonde wasn't at the end of the aisle and just happy her best friend who was more like her sister was about to marry the man of her dreams.

"Definitely." Haley smiled as they walked down the aisle.

The wedding was beautiful and the reception was just as amazing. Brooke watched as Rachel danced with Cooper (her new boyfriend and Nathan and Lucas's Uncle) and Nathan and Haley danced together.

She just sat there and drank wishing she had someone; even if it wasn't a big love story romance just someone to talk to. Someone so when she went out with her friends didn't make her feel stupid since she was the fifth wheel, just anyone.

"May I have this dance?" she heard a voice say as she looked up. He was cute not like most guys she dated. He was the suit and tie kind of guy when Brooke normally went for the 'I have been working in the yard all day' kind of guy, but he had dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes and some stubble and was definitely cute.

"Sure" she smiled taking his hand. "Brooke Davis made of honor." She smiled.

"Sam Jackson I'm Nathan's old roommate in college." He smiled and Brooke felt her heart flutter he had a gorgeous smile.

"Well nice to meet you Sam Jackson." She smiled as he spun her around on the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey Hales…" Nathan said as he walked up to his wife.

"Shh…" she said waving her hand at him as she stood with Rachel.

"Rach baby…" Cooper said as he approached his girlfriend.

"Yeah yeah hush." She said also waving her hand at him as she watched her best friend on the dance floor.

"Look at her smile" Haley said to her friend ignoring her husband and new uncle.

"I know yay." Rachel smiled as her and Haley high fived.

"They are just dancing" Nathan said.

"Yeah let's not send out wedding invitations just yet." Cooper added as him and Nathan laughed, but the girls just rolled their eyes and ignored them as they watched their best friend who seemed happy for once in a long time.

* * *

It had almost been a year since Brooke met Sam at the wedding and she was truly happy. They started off just friends nothing more but soon they couldn't fight what they felt and she really really liked him. When he first asked her out she was nervous it would ruin them being friends but he made her laugh and feel better then she had in awhile all her friends loved him and she could honestly say she was happy with him. On her way to the office one morning Brooke was running late, she ran and grabbed her coffee and was on her cell phone with her Peyton someone she worked with and friend.

"Ok Peyton I know I'll be there soon ok. Yes alright bye." She said hanging up the phone as she all but sprinted down the side walk. She hated running late in charge or not she knew it looked bad and wouldn't like her employs running late so wouldn't allow herself to be late most days.

"Brooke?' she heard a voice call for her.

"Yeah" she said spinning around to see who called her and was shocked when she realized who had. There he was 4 years since she had last seen him even longer since she last spoke to him and there he was the boy who had taken over her thoughts and dreams almost every night until the night she meet Sam. The same blue eyed blonde headed boy who broke her heart all those years ago here he was right in front of her arms length away here stood Lucas Scott.

"Lucas." She smiled nervously as she walked towards him. Her mind started racing as to what she should do '_Do I hug him? Do I shake his hand? What am I suppose to do?_' She thought as she inched closer and closer but her mind stops when he grabs her and pulls her into a hug.

"Wow I can't believe it's you. How you been?" he smiled down at her.

Still stun she stood there not believing he was right there. Just smiling at her like nothing was different like everything was the same, no time had pass at all or something. Then Brooke realized she must look like an idiot standing and staring and yet to speak to him. "Umm… good" finally crossed her lips "You?"

"Great. I just finished school and I wrote a book it's…." He smiled and continued she was almost not listening instead just staring at him he hadn't changed much. He was taller, bigger, he was different but a good different his smile still the same though gorgeous and perfect and still made her smile whenever she saw it. "But then I decided move to New York and start on my second book." She heard him say bring her back out of her daze.

"That's great." She smiled hoping that whatever he had just said 'that's great' would work as an answer.

"Yeah it is but hey I have a meeting to get to but I would like to catch up you think we can meet up?" He Lucas asked really wanting to catch up with her.

"Umm...Sure" Brooke answered not sure what she was supposed to say.

"Here" he handed her his phone "put your number in."

Brooke did as she was told and handed it back to him. "Well I'll call you or text you later. We will meet for lunch or drinks or something." He smiled as he turned to walk away.

"Alright" Brooke whispered to herself as she stood and watched him walk away. Then just shaking herself and turning and heading to her office.

"Hey Brooke?" She heard him call again and she spun around to face him.

"Yeah?" she said as he turned around.

"It's really good to see you." He smiled.

"You too." Brooke smiled back as he just gave a small wave and walked away again making Brooke stand there thinking. Once he was out of her sight she stood there as she pulled out her phone dialing a number she new by heart.

"_Hey Brooke, what you doing?" She heard on the other line._

"Hales is Rach with you?" Brooke asked knowing Rachel said she was going to Haley's house this morning.

"_Hey slut" Brooke heard as Rachel picked up the other line._

"Guys I need ya'll meet me at my office please."

"_Ok be there soon." They both said together and hanging up._

"I'm so screwed" she thought as she walked to the office.

* * *

Brooke walked into her building and to the elevator still shocked by the things that had happened just a few moments ago. How was he here and how did she not know? Her best friend was married to his brother why hadn't anyone told her what the hell?!

"Hey Brooke we need you to sign this and I need you to call back…" she heard Peyton as she walked into her office.

"Yeah yeah I will get that." Brooke said not really listening just walking into her office and shutting the door behind her, sitting at her desk and just staring off into space.

"Brookie what wrong?" Haley said as she walked into her friend's office and noticing her just sitting there.

"Brooke hello?" Rachel said waving her hand in front of her friend.

"I didn't expect to see him? Why is he back? I mean why does he want to talk to me again?" Brooke said more asking herself then he friends.

"Who?" Haley asked but when Brooke looked up at her she knew who. "No you mean."

Brooke just nodded yes. "Did you know? Haley why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know Brooke I swear I would have told you I know he talked about it but I wasn't sure if it was a defiant yes yet so I wasn't going to tell you until I knew for sure." Haley said feeling bad for not saying anything to her sooner.

"Who are ya'll talking about…oh" Rachel said when she realized it who it had to be.

"When did you see him?" they asked together.

"This morning I was walking to work and there he was he wants to meet and catch up." Brooke explained still not believing it.

"What you say?" Rachel asked but figured since it was Lucas she already knew the answer.

"I didn't know what to say but sure." Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke!" Haley snapped.

"I know I know I didn't know what to say or do I was shocked."

"What about Sam?" Rachel asked.

"What you mean?" Brooke asked wondering what Sam had to do with any of this.

"You do still want to be with Sam…don't you?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do why would Lucas change that?"

"Cause it Lucas Brooke." Haley added to the conversation.

"I know but we are just hanging out as friends." Brooke said.

"When were you and Lucas ever just friends?" Rachel smirked.

"Well we are; if you even count us as friends anymore, but things are different we aren't in high school anymore." Brooke said slightly annoyed that her friends are even bring that up.

"Whatever you say." Rachel said rolling her eyes. Brooke was just about to answer her little remark when her office door opened.

"Hey baby I brought you some lunch." Sam said as he walked into the office. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know Haley and Rachel were here. I would have brought you all something." Sam said feeling a little bad.

"Baby your fine." Brooke smiled as she looked at her boyfriend with food in his hand 'God he is perfect' she smiled to herself.

"Yeah we were just leaving anyways." Haley said as she grabbed Rachel's hand "See you later Brooke, and you too Sam." She smiled as she walked out the door.

"So everything ok?" Sam asked noticing the look on his girlfriends face.

"Perfect" she smiled.

"Well good" he smiled as he pulled her into a kiss and was just about to deepen it when Brooke felt her phone going off on her desk.

Buzz Buzz

"Hold that thought" she said as she grabbed her phone not recognizing the number.

"You need to take that?" Sam smiled.

"No it's just a text." Brooke said as she opened up the message…"_Hey glad I ran into you today. Thinking maybe we meet for drinks at this bar called Jack's downtown tonight at like 8? Well let me know- Lucas_"

"Who is it?" Brad asked.

"Oh it's just Rach she was asking if I wanted to meet for drinks tonight" Brooke lied. It killed her to lie to him but she didn't really know how to explain to Sam who Lucas was, she didn't even know how to explain Lucas to herself; him and her were always too complicated.

"Well you should go."

"No its ok I want to be with you tonight." Brooke said closing her phone and putting it back on her desk.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "As great as that sounds I know you want to go. Ya'll don't hang out as much as ya'll use to. So go have fun I'll just see you tomorrow night."

"Really?" Brooke asked kind of glad yet a little guilty about it.

"Of course." He said as he kissed her.

"Did I tell you how great of a boyfriend you were?"

"Well not today."

"Well you are" she said kissing him again.

"Well good but I have to I have a meeting. Love you" Brad smiled kissing her forehead and handing her the food he brought her.

"You too" she said as he walked out the door. Every time before Sam would leave her he would kiss her and say I love you. Brooke however never said it back instead would say you too or just kiss him. Sam noticed it but he wouldn't say anything figured she would say it when she was ready and until then he would wait.

After he left Brooke pulled out her phone and went to the message _'Sure see you then.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N – thanks for the reviews hope ya'll understand everything I know it jumps ahead quick but the title is Four Years Too Late haha, well enjoy and review please and thank you :))**


	6. Chapter 5

When Brooke got home she felt like she was in high school all over again spending forever on the perfect outfit and doing her make-up and hair perfect. It was funny when she thought about it in high school she spent hours to look perfect for a certain boy and here 4 years later here she was again for the very same boy. Though part of her thought it was more to make him realize how great she was and how he screwed up but another part of her realized it was because Lucas Scott still had that small hold on her.

It was 20 minutes until 8 and Brooke figured what she had on was fine and left. The whole ride over she was so nervous '_was it seriously possible to still have feelings for Lucas?' _she thought to herself. By the time she got there it was already past 8 and she stood outside the bar debating if she should get out of the cab, but she was there and she paid the driver and watched as he drove away.

"No turning back now." She mumbled to herself as she walked inside.

"Hey Brooke." She heard him say as he waved her over to the bar where he was sitting. "I ordered you a drink." He smiled handing it to her.

"Thanks" she smiled as she sat down. They sat talking for a few minutes and it wasn't as weird as she thought it would be until he told her something that caught her off guard.

"You know I tried to get in contact with you." Lucas blurted out and Brooke almost chocked on her drink completely surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah I would ask Nathan about you and he would always tell me you were doing well. Haley said you moved to New York. I was actually kind of surprised."

"Why is that? Do I not look like the New York type?" she teased and he just laughed.

"No, you are actually all New York; I guess I was more surprised that Haley and Nathan moved here then actually."

"Yeah well I guess since me and Rachel moved her Haley missed us to much so followed." She laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." He smiled as she drank her drink. "So.. Tell me about your life. How has Brooke Davis been?"

"Well I finished school awhile back and I have this great job and great friends. I'm just enjoying life." '_oh I also have a boyfriend who is great and caring_'she thought _'Why can't I tell him that_?'

"Well that's good I'm happy for you. So you're happy?" He smiled as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm not, not happy." She said which was true as much as she loved her life just seemed like things were missing sometimes.

"That's not what I asked."

Brooke just stared playing with the label on her beer. How was he able to see right through her like that even after all this time? She looked back at him locking eyes and again got pissed that he could always no matter what he could make her feel good but also understood even when she talked in circles what she meant. Though maybe she wasn't completely happy but his smile made her feel better.

"So… you live here now?" Brooke asked changing the subject and breaking his gaze.

"Yeah well figured since Haley and Nathan are here and they are pretty much the only family I have I would try it out up here." Lucas shrugged knowing if she didn't want to talk about something she wouldn't.

"Well…its great up here I love it." She smiled at him.

"Yeah…well…I'm done drinking you want to get some coffee or something?"

"Well every coffee place is closed but I live not far from here you want to come over?"

'_What? No of course not? Why did I just ask him that? What was I thinking? _' While yelling at herself in her head she didn't even realize he said yes, and before she knew it they decided to walk since it really wasn't that far and Brooke was with Lucas so she felt pretty safe. When they got to her apartment she walked in and went to start the coffee why Lucas just looked around.

"Wow…Nice apartment Brookie." Brooke heard him call from the living room.

'Brookie' Ugh she hated he called her that it was like they were friends again which they weren't not really, not anymore. "Umm…yeah it's just what I wanted since I was little to have a great apartment in New York." She said as she walked into the living room finding him sitting on her couch as she handing him his coffee.

"Well you got it." he smiled taking it. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled as she walked around her sofa and sitting next to him pulling one leg up on the sofa and turning to face him.

"Your different you know. Not bad but different." Lucas said taking a sip of his coffee but keeping his eyes locked with her.

"Yeah well I did grow up; I'm not in high school anymore." Brooke said in a rather cold tone. Like he thought she would be the same little teenage girl she was 4 years ago.

"No I guess we aren't." Lucas sighed.

Sitting next to him on the couch felt weird yet right like that's how it should have always been, but she shook that thought out of her head as she thought about what Sam was doing right now, what was he thinking about and would he be mad that she lied and was Lucas not Rachel? Thoughts were racing though her head a million different ones a minute when something stopped them all together something that happened that made her heart skip a beat and mind scream at her….

He kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: OK I know so so very short but next one will be longer promise :))**


	7. Chapter 6

Surprise was definitely an understatement it was the last thing Brooke expected she thought they might become friends out of this but not that he would kiss her, she knew it was wrong but she was somewhat happy that he did. '_Pull away Brooke_' she thought to herself but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as he pulled her into his lap and kept kissing her.

Lucas finally pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck kissing right below her ear "Lucas…" Brooke gasped and it just seemed to make him suck harder. His hands slowly slid up under her shirt pulling her closer to him before pulling it over her head then reattaching their lips.

Lucas finally stood up keeping Brooke in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into her bedroom. Lucas laid her on the bed then climbed on top of her and started to kiss her again. He ran his hand up here bare back which sent shivers down her spine. Then he pulled away and looked at her and whispered 5 words that pulled Brooke out of her daze of what was happening 5 words she won't forget.

"You want me to stay?" all he said nothing bad but that was it and then she realized what was happening and going on.

"No…no oh my god what am I doing." She yelled at herself as she pushed him off her and she rolled of f the bed. "Where is my shirt God! Why did I just do that I'm so stupid!" she said grabbing her shirt and pulling it back over her head.

"What? Why? Brooke what are you talking about?" A confused Lucas asked.

"Sam that's what!" she snapped.

"Sam who is Sam?" Lucas asked now more than confused to why she was clearly into it a few minutes ago then just freaked on him.

"My boyfriend." She yelled then looking down. "Sam is my boyfriend" she repeated but more of a whisper this time.

"You have a boyfriend?" Lucas asked.

"Yes I have a boyfriend. I mean we haven't been together that long but we have been friends for awhile now and he loves me." Brooke yelled, now feeling so guilty about what she had just done or was about to just do.

"Do you love him?" Lucas asked as he eased himself of her bed.

"He is a great boyfriend." Brooke defended but knowing she couldn't actually say it at least not to Lucas.

Lucas walked over to a crying Brooke and wiped a tear off her face. "Brooke you wouldn't be here with me if you loved him." He whispered softly.

"Don't…" she snapped pushing him away from her "Don't you dare tell me how I feel about my boyfriend. You cut me off you stopped being my friend completely and didn't even blink an eye. So don't you come here telling my how I feel."

"I know and I'm sorry I messed up. I was young and it was high school. I'm here now."

"And that is supposed to make a difference! What you think Lucas that you could treat me like complete shit in high school and then when you wanted me I would just be here waiting for you." She snapped.

"No I didn't know what I was thinking I just saw you today and I don't know.. I missed you."

"You missed me? God Lucas I liked you so much in high school it hurt but you had a girlfriend so I said nothing, but the worst part is even though I never said it you knew how I felt and you played with me and my feelings…"

"Brooke…"

"But not being with you was fine with me it hurt but it was ok because you were my friend one of my best friends and if that all you would ever be I was fine with it but then…" she stopped as a tear feel down her cheek "but then you stopped being my friend for no reason no reason at all." Brooke looked up at him he didn't say anything just stared at her.

"You know when I went to Haley and Nathan's wedding I was so scare. I thought what was I going to do when I saw you because I played that day over and over again in my head what it would be like to see you again but then you weren't there and Sam was and he was so great to me and has been great to me."

"But Brooke…"

"No Lucas get out!" She yelled pointing to the door.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Brooke." He whispered as he walked out the door.

"And I'm sorry I asked you over and let you back into my life!" she yelled slamming the door. She let out a loud sob as she fell to the floor. She pulled out her phone and hit her speed dial number 4:

_Ring Ring Ring_

"_Hello."_

"Hey Sam it's me."

"_Hey baby...you ok you sound like you been crying."_

"No...I'm fine just wanted to call and tell you that I love you." She said holding back her tears.

"_Oh babe I love you too." He answered it and made Brooke feel so good about how happy he seemed to hear her say that but then it just killed her even more._

"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed. You want to meet tomorrow for dinner?"

"_Yes that sounds great." Sam said excited._

"Ok great."

"_Hey Brooke"_

"Yeah?" she asked

"_I love you"_

"Love you too." She said as she hung up.

* * *

The next morning Brooke felt terrible even though she stopped anything from happening her feelings were still there. She couldn't focus on anything at work and every time Sam would call she would rush off or just ignored the call all together. When he called to make sure they were still going out tonight she just wanted to cry just said yes quickly and hung up. Rachel and Haley called a few times but she would just swear she was ok, knowing they didn't believe her.

She was so happy to be home and get ready to spend time with Sam and just try and forget about everything that had happened with Lucas the night before.

"How was work today?" Sam asked, they just finished eating and now just talking and having a drink together.

"Good...Busy but good." Brooke smiled her famous fake Brooke Davis smile.

"Yeah I felt like every time I would call you had to rush off to go to a meeting or phone call." Sam laughed taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh I'm sorry…I just…" Brooke said trying to find something to say to explain her weirdness for the day.

"Baby you don't have to apologize" Sam interrupted "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad."

Brooke just smiled feeling so much worse. Why did he have to be so sweet and cute and perfect?

"I have the perfect boyfriend" she smiled as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey Brooke." She heard a familiar voice say that sent shivers down her spin but not the good kind of shivers more like '_oh shit_' kind of shiver. She spun around to see the last person she wanted to see tonight the last person she wanted to see ever again.

"Brooke, baby you ok?" Sam asked noticing how she seemed to tense up but she just nodded looking at the person who seemed to know his girlfriend, "Hey I'm Sam." He said reaching out his hand.

"Lucas" he said taking his hand but keeping his eyes locked on Brooke.

"So how do you know each other?"Sam asked.

"Umm…well…" Brooke stuttered.

"We went to high school together." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah high school. That's it." Brooke said trying to control the nerves that seemed to be taking over her "He umm…he is Nathan's brother. Well half brother."

"You know Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah we were roommates in college." Sam explained and Lucas nodded seeming to know who he was.

"Oh you're that Sam." Lucas smiled "Yeah Nate told me a lot about you. He didn't mention you went out with Brookie here." Brooke glared at Lucas she wanted so bad to knock that smirk off his face.

"Yup we have been awhile now." Brooke smiled kissing him as she notices smile fade which made her smile more.

"Yeah...so high school...You much know each other pretty well?" Sam asked "I mean since your brother is married to Brooke's best friend."

"Yeah I mean…" Lucas started.

"Actually no we didn't know each other well at all. I mean we had class together but other than that we didn't talk. It was just a class room friendship nothing more." Brooke said jumping in quickly not knowing what Lucas was about to say.

Lucas just stood there staring at Brooke, he looked somewhat hurt. Brooke felt like she should feel bad but she didn't.

"Well would you like to have a drink with us?" Sam asked politely.

"No thanks maybe another time" Lucas said clearly a little hurt as he walked away to the bar.

"Well he seems nice."

"Yeah he is ok. So how was work?" Brooke asked trying to change the conversation to something else anything else quickly.

"Good we had some trouble with a few things…" As he continued to talk Brooke tried to listen but found it hard when she noticed Lucas talking to some blonde at the bar. She was flirting like crazy and laughing and Brooke swore ever 5 seconds she would touch his leg or rub his arm.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick." Brooke smiled as she stood up and walked away. When she past Lucas she just glared at him and he flashed that big argent smile at her that pissed off Brooke more than anything.

Brooke splashed some water on her face as she looked in the mirror and fixed her make-up. She pulled out her lipstick and eye liner and wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. Why was she upset? What was she crying for because Lucas was with some girl, or was it because she cheated on her perfect boyfriend and felt beyond guilty?

"You look fine" she heard someone say as she turned around.

"What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?" Brooke asked nervously.

"No one is in here so relax" he said as he locked the door behind him. "Why did you just lie?"

"What are you doing unlock that." She said ignoring his question.

"Ok I will tell me why you lied and I will." He shrugged as he started to walk towards her.

"Lied about what?" Brooke asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Classroom friendship. I mean we both know it was more than that." He said as he inched closer to the nervous brunette.

"No it wasn't. If it was you wouldn't have ended it without it bothering you."

"You think it didn't bother me? Of course it did." Lucas said a little surprised she thought that.

"Well it doesn't matter now it's over with and I got a great boyfriend and you have that blonde Barbie at the bar. Looks like your getting luck tonight." She smirked as she walked back over to the mirror.

"Why are you jealous?" he laughed.

"Why would I be jealous I have Sam my BOYFRIEND who loves me."

"Then why did you kiss me again?" Lucas laughed and tried his hardest not to laugh at the look she shot him from the mirror.

"Again! That was the first time I kissed you ever and that was one time to many." she spun around to look at him "you know you are too much I can't believe…" she started but he cut her off by pulling her in and kissing her.

"See you kissed me again." He smirked.

"Damn it, will you stop." She said pulling away from him.

"You don't want me to stop do you? You know what I think."

"No but I'm sure you will tell me." she said crossing her arms over her chest leaning up against the sink.

"I think you want it just as bad as I do." he grinned placing his hands on either side of her making her swallow hard to how close his face was to hers "Tell me you haven't thought about it since last night. That you wish it didn't stop, but we continued and that you wish I did stay that night."

"No I didn't I kicked you out remember."

"No I remember you getting pissed about what happened in high school, never on time did you say Lucas I love my boyfriend, just about how I hurt you." Lucas shrugged "So I know you can't tell me that you didn't want me to stay because we both know you want just as much as I did, you just have to admit it to yourself."

"I…" she started.

Knock Knock

"Brooke you ok?' she heard Sam say.

"Yeah just a second... "She yelled back pushing Lucas back from her and turning to wipe her smudge makeup "I have to go" she said walking away.

"No wait. You were about to say something." He said as he pulled her into him with her back against him. "What were you going to say?"

She felt his breath on the back of her neck and it sent shivers but good ones this time. How can one person make her feel so many different things at once? She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke what were you going to say?"

She took a deep breath and stepped away from him. "You know all I ever wanted was to be your friend and all I ever dreamed about was being your lover" she let out a small sob "but I have a boyfriend who is waiting for me."

"Brooke please."

"I got to go Luke. Bye" she said as she unlocked the door and walked out.

She walked back over to the table Sam was at and sat down.

"You ok you seemed gone for awhile I was worried."

"Yeah I'm fine Rachel called upset so I was just talking to her." Brooke lied for the second time to her boyfriend in that last two days.

"Oh she ok?"

"Yeah she is fine now." Brooke smiled sadly.

Brooke looked up and watched as Lucas walk out from where the bathroom was and past the bar and blonde and walked outside.

"You know I don't feel too good I think I may head home." Brooke said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Ok sure I love you." Sam smiled as he too stood up.

Brooke just kissed him and walked out.

* * *

**A/N Hope ya'll like. Review please and thank you :))**


	8. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**Days had past and Brooke hadn't heard or seen Lucas. Every time her phone would ring she would always hope it was him but it never was.

"Brooke hey girl we are having a dinner tonight at mine and Nathan's, Rachel is coming but Cooper can't make it bring Sam if you want...but also I just wanted to let you know Lucas will be there. I'm sorry but love you call me back."

"Ugh!" Brooke yelled to herself. She wanted to see him but didn't it was too hard and complicated but Haley and Rachel will be there which is a plus but did she want to bring Sam or would that make things to weird. Other than her and Lucas no one knew what happened to them that night they went out for drinks. Brooke hadn't even told Rachel, or Haley, so she hope Lucas hadn't told Nathan. "Ugh what am I going to do?!" Brooke said throwing her head on her desk.

"Hey it's me. What you doing tonight?" Brooke said into her phone deciding she wanted Sam there.

"_Umm.. Nothing why?" she heard him say_.

"Well Hales is having a dinner tonight you want to come?" part of her wanted him to say no but another hoped he would say yes.

"_Sure. What time?"_

"I don't know yet I'll call Haley and ask. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Alright I will talk to you later love you bye."

* * *

Brooke walked into Nathan and Haley's house all nervous. She couldn't figure out why this has been her second home whenever things where bad she would come here. It was like her little vacation home in New York.

"Brookie!" Nathan smiled as he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Natey" she smiled.

"Natey? Very manly man." Sam laughed taking off his coat.

"Yeah I know haven't been able to not call me that since well senior year. How you doing man?" Nathan smiled to his friend, shaking his hand.

"Good." Sam smiled.

"Is Hales in the kitchen?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah her and Rachel are in there." Nathan pointed as Brooke smiled.

"Ok well ya'll talk about how great I am and I'll see you too later." She smiled kissing Sam before she walked into the kitchen. "What are you to whores talking about?" she smirked walking in.

"That our very best friend is finally happy." Rachel smiled. Brooke just stood there nervously looking at the ground.

"You are happy right?" Haley asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Brooke answered quickly, a little to quickly for her best friends take.

"Hey Hales where is that lazy ass brother of mine I can't figure out how to work this grill…" Lucas said as he walked in from the backyard. "Oh umm… hey Brooke." He said and Brooke just nodded.

"That's why." Rachel mumbled to herself taking a sip of her drink.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing" all the girls said at the same time.

"He is in the living room with…" Haley started when Nathan walked into the kitchen with Sam. "Just kidding he is right here."

"Hey Lucas, nice to see you again." Sam said shaking Lucas's hand.

'Again' Rachel mouthed to Haley who just shrugged her shoulders. Brooke felt both them throw looks at her and she just stared at the ground.

"Yeah you too man." Lucas said taking his hand.

"Baby you want a drink?" Sam said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and kissing her neck. Brooke looked up to and saw Lucas stare at them.

"Umm…no thanks I'm ok." She said pulling away from him. "I think I'm going to go upstairs real quick see my favorite god son. Is that ok Hales?"

Haley knew Brooke just wanted to get out of the room so she just smiled and said "I'm sure Jamie would love to see his Aunt Brooke."

"Great I'll be down in a minute." They all watched as Brooke walked upstairs when Nathan turned to Haley.

"Is she ok?" He question noticing the distant and sad look on his best friends face.

"Yeah you know how Brooke can be sometimes with work and all." She lied she knew exactly what was wrong and he was standing in her kitchen.

"Yeah plus we haven't hung out much so she probably misses us." Rachel added.

"Yeah I mean the last time she said ya'll hang out was almost two weeks ago, when you two went for drinks." Sam added and Rachel just stood there thinking for a second then looking over at Lucas, who was just staring at the ground.

"Umm… yeah that's right" Rachel said not taking her eyes off Lucas. "Well Luke I haven't seen you in forever how about we catch up." Rachel asked, but to Lucas it seemed more like an order.

"Umm…sure I guess." Lucas answered as he and Rachel made their way into the living room from the group.

"So what asshole move you do to Brooke now?" Rachel snapped when she saw no one was around.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked, he was sure Brooke hadn't said anything to Rachel, but then again it was Brooke, Rachel and Haley they told each other everything. If you asked one to keep a promise you had to know that they would but they would tell the others.

"Brooke was happy and now she isn't' and it's funny it all happened when you came back."

"Rachel I don't know what you mean. I haven't even really seen Brooke since I have been back." He lied.

"Ok really because I don't remember her and I going for drinks recently." Rachel argued.

"Yeah we went for drinks and caught up nothing more."

"It is always something more with you two." Rachel said annoyed.

"Yeah, I know." Lucas more whispered to himself.

" How did you meet Sam?" Rachel snapped ignoring his last comment.

"They were at the bar when I went one night." Lucas shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Yeah well just leave her alone Lucas it's not fair." Rachel sighed not in an angry tone anymore just wanting her friend happy.

"What you guys talking about?" Brooke asked as she came into the room, and Lucas didn't get a chance to say anything back Rachel.

"Nothing just talking you know catching up. Like when you and I went for drinks I few weeks back." Rachel said as she walked out, and Brooke just closed her eyes looking at the ground.

"Brooke…" Lucas said as he walked closer.

"I got to go Lucas." She said turning to walk out feeling tears build up in her eyes.

"No." he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled him closer to him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What?" Brooke asked, that was the last statement she thought she would hear him say, especially since every time he was around her he would just kiss her.

"I'm sorry for everything, that night at your apartment and then again the other night when you were with Sam, I'm just sorry for it all." Lucas sighed "I'm also sorry about what happened in high school. I guess... I guess I knew in high school how you felt and I guess you were right I played games some but it was because I was nervous. You were supposed to be one of my best friends and I guess I thought if it ever became more I would lose you for good."

"Then why did you stop being friends with me?" Brooke whispered up at him and he shrugged.

"Because it got too hard." He whispered and Brooke stood frozen by his words "I would see you with other guys or hear you talk about them and it drove me crazy and plus Jess didn't like us being friends and at the time I thought I loved her. I thought soon my feelings for you would pass and we would go back to how we were. Then when Haley and Nathan got married I knew you would be there and I was scared again. Then that day I saw you one the street and I thought wow she is here and thought it was a sign but guess not because you have Sam now, but at the end of the day I just miss my friend. Forever friendship remember." He laughed at the end, making Brooke crack a smile.

"Luke…" she said as a tear fell down her cheek "I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" he asked stepping closer and wiping her tear.

"This friend thing I couldn't do it in high school and I can't do it now. Please just let it be please. Just let me go ok." She smiled and lent up and kiss his cheek as she turned and walked away leaving him standing there heartbroken.

* * *

"Hey did ya'll see where Luke went?" Nathan asked, realizing he hadn't seen his brother in awhile now.

"No he was in the living room last I saw." Rachel said looking at Brooke.

"Is he not in there?" Brooke asked.

"No I guess he left. Hope everything is ok." Nathan said as he pulled his phone out to call his big brother, and walking out of the room.

"Yeah me too." Brooke whispered to herself.

* * *

They all sat down for dinner, they were all laughing and joking everyone but Brooke who was worried where Lucas went and if he was ok. Nathan had said he was fine, but still Brooke knew Lucas and knew that he wasn't ok.

_Buzz Buzz_

"Sorry guys that's me." Brooke said as she grabbed her phone., out of her back pocket

'_Hey pretty girl. I'm sorry I really am. I hope someday we can be friends again but until that day I will leave things be. You're a great person who deserves the best. Will miss you but I will be here if you ever need anything – Lucas._'

"Brooke you ok?" Haley asked seeing Brooke's face.

"Umm…what…oh yeah I'm fine." She said forcing a fake smile, that her best friends noticed and gave each other a worried look but ignored it for now as they finished dinner.

Lucas sat there at the bar as he drank the rest of his beer. Buzz Buzz his phone went off on the bar. _'thank you.' _A small smile crossed his lips '_she sent least that's something_.'

* * *

Brooke and Lucas hadn't talked in almost a week. She would find herself about to text or call him but then would stop knowing it was just a bad idea. She was sitting at home watching TV when she got a text from Peyton….

'_Hey girl what you and Sam doing tonight?_'

'_Nothing what's up?_'

'_Well I meet a guy a good one a cute one and we are meeting at the bar. Come please!! :)_'

'_Ok be there soon.' _

Peyton would always do that. She would meet a guy ask Brooke and Sam to meet them and her and it would last about a week and be done.

"Well the back of him looks nice" Sam laughed as they walked into the bar.

"Be nice" she said slapping his chest "If you are sweet I'll make it up to you tonight." She smiled kissing him.

"Oh I will be extra nice in that case he laughed." He said as he took her hand and started walking over to where Peyton was.

"Hey guys I'm glad you came. Come on I want you to meet him." She said grabbing Brooke's hand and walking over to the mystery man.

"He is so sweet Brooke and so cute. Ok Sam, Brooke this is Lucas" Brooke's heart dropped when she looked up to see Lucas in front of her no he couldn't be Peyton wasn't even his type why would she go out with her?

"Lucas this is Brooke and her perfect boyfriend Sam."

"Umm...Actually we know each other him and Brooke went to high school together. He is also Nathan's half brother."

"Yeah that's pretty awesome." Peyton smiled. "Hey I'll be right back I'm going to get a drink." Peyton smiled as she walked away.

Brooke just stood there stunned and from Lucas's face she was the last person he excepted to see tonight.

"Brooke baby you ok?"

"Yeah…umm…what…sorry yeah I'm fine I actually need a drink."

"Ok I'll go get you one I'll be right back."

"Brooke, I'm sorry I didn't know I swear."

"It's ok Luke I believe you. I could tell you were just as shocked as me."

"I could go if you want make up something."

"No Lucas its fine ok. Have fun ok." She smiled knowing she just wanted to get out of here.

The whole night Brooke watched as Peyton flirted with Lucas and she was pretty sure she kept her hand on his lap the whole time which was a little much Brooke thought '_I mean she just met the guy really_' but she said nothing just sat there and watched.

"So Luke" Brooke rolled her eyes she knew he didn't like people calling him Luke unless they were close to him she only did it for the same reason she called Nathan Natey and they called her Brookie, but Peyton he just met he wouldn't like it at all. "What was our Brooke like in high school?"

"She was Brooke. I mean she and Haley and Rachel were always together and they didn't really take crap from no one. She was the type of girl who would walk into the room and everyone would turn to look at her."

Brooke just sat there and looked at him. She didn't know he thought that about her.

"So you were popular?" Peyton turned to Brooke.

"No not really I had my friends but not really." She said not taking her eyes of Lucas.

"So what about boyfriends? I mean I have to assume you had many." Sam smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"No not really. I didn't really come out of my shell until senior year."

"Really? So there was never one guy who you woke up thinking about and went to bed dreaming off?" Peyton smiled.

"Yeah I mean I guess." Brooke shrugged moving uncomfortable in her chair.

"Well what about him?" Sam asked.

"Why you want to know?" Brooke asked over to her boyfriend who shrugged.

"Just curious." He smiled.

"Just curious," Brooke said with a dry laugh "I hate that saying." She mumbled to herself.

"What you say?" Peyton asked, not hearing her friends words, and Brooke just looked up at Lucas.

"I just don't like that just curious thing." She said keeping her eyes locked with Lucas, who finally broke it and looked away knowing he used that line on Brooke many times.

"Well I'm not curious then, just want to know how many guys throw themselves at my girlfriend."

"Trust me no one throw themselves at me."

"Then the guy you said you thought about tell us about him." Peyton said and Brooke just rolled her eyes not sure why everyone wanted to know, especially her boyfriend.

Brooke just turned and looked at Lucas then looked back down. "Well he was more my best friend. I loved him well as much as you love at that age."

"Well what happened?" Peyton asked. Brooke looked back at Lucas who looked more uncomfortable then her.

"Well he had a girlfriend and I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Brooke shrugged taking a sip of her drink, acting as if she wasn't caring, but knowing Lucas knew she did.

"I'm sorry." Peyton said.

"I'm not…" Sam stated as Lucas's head snapped to look at him "I mean if it was different you may be sitting here with him now instead of me. Guess he didn't know what he was missing."

Brooke laughed at his comment only if he knew he was sitting here with her he was right in front of her. He was sitting next to one of her best friends and he still had the affect of giving her goose bumps and every once in awhile his foot would rub or hit hers and her head would look up at him quickly before looking back down. He was here, he was someone she couldn't forget he was her Lucas Scott, but he wasn't her's anymore he never really was.

"Well anyone want coffee?" Brooke asked changing the subject quick.

"Brooke its almost 10." Peyton said looking at her watch.

"Brooke can drink coffee any time of the day." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah true. Sometimes I wake up and roll over and she isn't there and she is in the kitchen making coffee and it will be almost 3 on the morning." Sam added.

Brooke watched as Lucas's smile faded. He looked hurt like the thought of her next to someone sharing his bed killed him, but maybe it was what she hoped he felt because then in her eyes he would understand how she felt all those years back.

"Well let's go." Lucas said as he stood up.

As they walked out Peyton grabbed Lucas's hand and he turned and looked at Brooke, she just looked at their hands and then the ground.


	9. Chapter 8

"Ok ladies what would you like to drink?" Sam asked as they walked into the café.

"Umm… I would like an ice coffee please." Peyton smiled.

"Ok Brooke?"

"Umm…I want a large coffee with two sugars and one cream."

"No you don't." Lucas laughed as everyone turned and stared. "I mean she does but she doesn't want a large she wants a medium. She will get a large then halfway through it complain it was too big and ask why you got her something so big. Then she will complain it's not enough sugar and send you on like 12 trips to get more."

"So fine Lucas Scott what do I want?" Brooke smirked.

"You want a medium it just big enough for you and you want four sugars and three creams." He said staring at her smiling. "Oh and you want us to bring you three extra packets of sugar just in case."

"Wow your good." Peyton smirked.

"Well I have known Brooke Davis for awhile now."

"Well then you know I want my coffee by now. So go boys go get It." they guys laughed as they went to get their coffee.

"So you and Lucas just friends huh?"Peyton smirked.

"Umm…yeah"

"Does he know that? I mean you two have so much tension its crazy. So what really happened between you and him?"

"Nothing it's just weird seeing him. " Brooke shrugged not wanting to talk about Lucas.

"Why?"

"Here is ya'll drinks" Sam said handing the girls their stuff and sitting down next to Brooke.

'_Saved by the bell_' Brooke thought she didn't know how she was going to explain Lucas to Peyton and she really didn't want to.

"So how is the coffee?" Lucas smirked to Brooke. He knew he knew her better then Sam and it definitely made him feel better.

"It's good but would be better if it had…"

"Cinnamon." Lucas smiled pulling out some cinnamon and handing it to her.

"Yeah" Brooke smiled taking it from him, taking it as the group fell into a comfortable silence.

"Well I guess we better be going." Sam said looking at his watch.

"So soon?" Lucas asked not wanting Brooke to leave.

"Yeah Brooke promised me if I was nice she would make it up to me tonight." Sam winked and hit Lucas on the arm, completely missing the sad look on the blondes face.

"Yeah" Lucas said turning to look at Brooke who was talking to Peyton.

"So you want to come over? I live just up the street." Peyton asked Lucas with a smile.

He looked over at Brooke and Brooke just gave him a look when he turned back to Peyton.

"Rain check?" he smiled.

"Sure but all these drinks and coffee I need to run to the bathroom." Peyton laughed as she walked away.

"Yeah actually me too. Get a cab please babe." Sam said kissing her as he walked off.

Brooke and Lucas stepped outside waiting for a cab. They stood there a few minutes in the cold winter saying nothing, Lucas stood with his hands in his pockets while Brooke stood there wrapping her arms tight around her body trying to keep warm.

"So…" Brooke started breaking the silence. "You like Peyton? She is so sweet and really seems to like you. You would be good for her she needs someone. She is a real great friend to me. You know I was actually…"

"Don't go home with him." Lucas interrupted.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"Please don't." Lucas pleaded with sad eyes.

"He is my boyfriend Lucas." Brooke stated but not in a pissed tone or anything, more like a sad I'm sorry that's how it is.

"I know and I get that but please just don't." he said as he moved closer towards her. "Ok I get it, I know how you felt in high school and it sucks, but the thought of him kissing you, touching you, being with you it just ugh makes me sick ok. You want it to hurt it hurts damn does it hurt please Brooke."

"Lucas I'm not doing it as pay back. I'm not with him to make you feel how I felt." Brooke answered looking at the ground, why was he doing this? Why after all this time, why couldn't he be saying these things when she could be with him?

"I know I get that but just don't go home with him Brooke. Come with me or go to your house I don't care just don't go there." He was begging her, he knew he messed up, on many things through their friendship but he was trying to fix it and he just couldn't sleep knowing she was with Sam.

"Luke…I…" Brooke started as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey you get a cab?" Peyton yelled as she and Sam walked out of the café.

"Umm…yeah" Brooke said wiping a tear off her eye and stepping a step back from Lucas, hoping Sam hadn't seen how close she was standing to Lucas.

"So babe you coming over tonight?" Sam whispered as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder. Brooke looked up at Sam then Lucas, then down at the ground.

* * *

**A/N ok maybe a little shorter than normal sorry but hope you like it anyway :))**


	10. Chapter 9

_Brooke rolled out of her bed and grabbed her robe. She walked into the kitchen and started to coffee and grabbed a roll from dinner the other night and popped it in the microwave, she was still beyond tired, and really wished she just stayed in bed. While she was standing there a smile played on her lips when she felt arms wrap around her waist. _

"_I'm glad you let me stay last night." He said kissing her neck._

"_Me too." Brooke smiled letting out a slight moan as his lips went up her neck. He spun her around and picked her up sitting her on the counter as they continued to kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist._

"_I love you Brooke Davis."_

"_I love you too Lucas Scott" she smiled, in their kiss._

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Lucas get the stuff out of the microwave" Brooke groaned.

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Luke." She said as she opened her eyes. "Ugh" she groaned slapping her alarm clock and rolled out of her bed. "Damn dreams. Damn Lucas Scott." It had been years since she had a dream about Lucas and there he was in her head again. He had been back in her life not even a month and he was again taking over her thoughts.

* * *

Brooke made her way slowly into the office the next morning, with thoughts still on a certain blue eyed blonde and of course she was greeted by an overly happy Peyton.

"He is great isn't he?" Peyton smiled, following her friend into her office.

"Umm…who?" Brooke asked confused, sitting down her purse and taking off her jacket.

"Lucas that's who." Peyton said in a duh tone.

"Oh yeah." Brooke said rolling her eyes as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

"I tried so hard to get him to come home with me last night but he didn't seem to want me. Do you think he doesn't like me?" Peyton whines.

"No I'm sure he does he was just tired. We all were." Brooke lied.

"Well Sam didn't seem tired." Peyton smirked.

"Well Sam went home alone last night." Brooke laughed.

"Umm…is there a Brooke Davis here?" A man in a tan suit asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes that me." Brooke said raising her hand. As the man walked over to her "Sign this please." Brooke smiled and did then tip the man.

"You're so lucky Sam is great. I wish a guy would send me flowers just because he wanted to." Peyton frowned. "Look there is a card read it read it." Peyton laughed like a little kid.

"Ok ok" Brooke smiled as she pulled it out. '_You are the best I wish I could have realized that sooner and I wish I could have given you everything you ever wanted. – Always your Forever Friend. _'

**Flashback**

"_So…..I walk all this way for you what do I get out of the deal." Lucas joked._

"_Hmm…" Brooke said tapping her finger on her chin "How about my forever friendship."_

"_Oh I think I can deal with that." _

"_You should I'm a kick ass friend" she smiled._

"_I bet you are."_

**Flashback over**

"Hello? Brooke? Anyone in there?" Peyton said waving her hand in Brooke's face. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She smiled looking at her flowers. "Hey Peyt I have something's I need to do ok."

"Ok well beep if you need me I'm right across the hall." Peyton laughed as she walked out of Brooke's office shutting the door behind her.

Brooke sat there a second and read the card over and over again. "Damn Lucas Scott." She repeated to herself. "How is it he can always make me feel like this?"

"Who is he and how did he make you feel." Rachel said raising her eyebrow as she and Haley walked into their favorite brunette's office. Brooke's head shot up quickly and throw the card in her desk.

"You know I think…" Brooke said walking over to her door "…Yup I'm pretty sure if you take your hand like this…" Brooke said making a fist "…and snap your wrist you make a noise like this…" she said knocking on her door "…it's called knocking you both should try it."

"Since when have we ever knocked?" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Brooke said rolling her eyes and walking back over to her desk.

"Ok why is bitch being a Brooke?" Rachel asked as she sat in front of her best friend's desk.

"Because I'm trying to work and I…"

"Nice flowers." Haley interrupted. "Who they from?" Brooke just looked up at them not saying a word.

"Oh so Lucas sent them." Rachel said.

"I didn't say that." Brooke snapped.

"'So it was Sam?" Haley said with the same smirk as Rachel. Brooke just sat there and said nothing. Haley and Rachel both shared a glance and smiled then turning back to their friend.

"Are we going to talk about this yet?" Haley asked.

"About what?" Brooke asked pretending not to know what they meant.

"About Lucas," Rachel groaned "Brooke come on he is sending you flowers."

"I never said they were from him." Brooke protested again, tired of her friends wanting to talk about Lucas.

"Oh really" Rachel said walking over to Brooke's desk and opening the draw pulling out a small card. "Yup it was Lucas." She said as she read the card, tossing it to Haley who always read it and smiled.

"Hey you can't go through my desk." Brooke snapped again grabbing the note and throwing it back in her desk and slammer the drawer.

"Oh sue me. Now can we talk about this?"

"Guys there are nothing to talk about." Brooke groaned, both Rachel and Haley shared a look then looked back at Brooke. "Fine." She said throwing her arms up in surrender. "We can talk about it."

"So…"

"So… what?"

"Talk!" they snapped.

"Well I don't know what you want to know other then he is an ass who drives me crazy."

"How is he an ass?" Rachel asked.

"Well first last night me and Sam went to meet Peyton at the bar and there he was with Peyton. Can you believe that he went out with Peyton, my friend Peyton and maybe he didn't know that we were friends but still that is so not the point." Brooke yelled standing up and pacing her office as she continued rant "So I got front row seat to watch Peyton throw herself at him and it was weird." Brooke rambled once she started talking about him she could stop. "Oh then he told me how I liked my coffee like I didn't know how to older my own coffee or something. I asked for a large and..."

"Brooke you never drink a full large. You know that." Haley smiled.

"Yeah well apparently so does Lucas. So I sat there and looked dumb while he told me I wanted…"

"A medium with four sugars, three creams and three extra packets of sugar." Rachel and Haley said together as they rolled their eyes.

"Ok not the point ok." Brooke argued "Oh how about this. He asked me not to go home with my boyfriend. Can you believe that like he can tell me who I can and can't have sex with." Brooke said throwing her hand in the air.

"Brooke where did you wake up this morning?" Rachel asked.

"My apartment."

"So you did what he asked."

"No… I didn't I…"

"Did Sam go home with you last night?" Haley asked and Brooke just stared saying nothing. "See you did do what he asked."

"No I was tired I didn't want to do anything last night." Brooke lied, ok maybe a part of her didn't want to go home with Sam because of Lucas but still.

"Sure…" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Have you two kissed?" Rachel interrupted.

"Rach she is going out with Sam. She wouldn't kiss Lucas." Haley said as she turned to look at her best friend "Wait Brooke you didn't?" Brooke just bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground.

"Brooke!" Haley screamed.

"I know I know ok I just happened." Brooke admitted, knowing that she couldn't lie to her best friends, they would see right through it.

"How does that just happen?"Haley asked.

"I don't know it was the first night we went out for drinks and I was just sitting there and he kissed me."

"Well you stopped him right?" Rachel asked. Brooke looked at the floor again.

"Brooke!" they both yelled at the same time.

"OK at first it caught me off guard I didn't know what to do. We were just sitting there on the couch talking and he just looked at me and kissed me and…."

"Wait…" Rachel said shaking her hand "…you were on the couch. You were at your house?"

"Brooke you two didn't…." Haley added.

"No! I stopped it before it went that far, then I told him about Sam and told him to leave, but then the next night I was out with Sam and he was there it was weird and awkward." Brooke sighed sitting back down next to her friends figuring she wouldn't tell them about her little bathroom run in.

"Well…you think it would be pleasant? I mean you just jumped the guy's bones the night before." Rachel said.

"I didn't jump his bones if any bones were jumped they were mine."

"Brooke you invited him to your apartment and you sat on the couch with him what you expect him to do?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know ok. We were just hanging out and it was like old times and I don't know what I was thinking ok."

"So…when me and Nathan had the dinner thing. Are you why he left? "

"Yeah I mean I guess. I walked in on him and Rach talking and then when Rachel left he was talking to me he was saying all the right things all the things I wanted to hear for so long and it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It was just four years too late you know. I mean I'm with Sam and I'm happy and I want to be friends with Lucas but…"

"But what?" both girls asked each other.

"You said so yourself Rach when were me and Lucas ever '_Just Friends_'. It was like we didn't know how to be. We were either flirting, fighting or hating each other, never really an in-between."

"Well why not try it?" Haley asked, surprising both Rachel and Brooke as they turned and looked at their friend confused. "Look Brookie you are with Sam and you said you are happy. So why not try being friends with Lucas maybe it will work this time. I mean do you still care about him?"

"I don't know." Brooke said looking down.

"Well you have to find out for everyone involved." Haley smiled.

"And whatever it is and no matter what happens you will always have me and Hales. Right hales?" Rachel said turning to Haley.

"Damn right." Haley agreed as all the girls smiled and hugged. Haley and Rachel got up and started to leave after a few minutes. "Just try Brooke you may find being friends is easier then you thought. I mean you aren't in high school anymore." Haley smiled as she walked out.

"Yeah maybe." Brooke whispered to herself.

Brooke sat there thinking before picking up her phone; she heard the phone ring three times before he picked up.

"_Hello?_

"Hey Luke its Brooke, I…umm… I just wanted to thank you for the flowers they are beautiful."

"_No problem." He said with a smile "So what you doing tonight? You going out with Sam?"_

"Umm… I wish he is working all night." Brooke sighed, Sam seemed to be working a lot lately and she wasn't liking it too much.

"_Well you want to go out tonight?" Lucas asked and Brooke just sat there thinking._

"Umm…"

"_Just as friends Brooke I promise." Lucas reassured, knowing that all he could get was her friendship then he was going to take it._

"Ok…well…Sure."

* * *

**Review :))**


	11. Chapter 10

Brooke's hands were shaking all the way to meet Lucas. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea but if she wanted to try to make this friend thing work she was going to have to hang out with him. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him sitting at the bar he was wearing ripped jeans and a button shirt with a collar '_Man is he cute._ _No he is your friend you don't say or think stuff like that about your friend._'_ B_rooke thought to herself as she walked over to him.

"Hey." He smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Hey." She smiled back.

They both sat there for hours it seemed laughing and joking to Brooke it felt like old times. _'Maybe we can be just friends.'_ She thought as she listened to him go on about something that happened when he was traveling the summer after they graduated. She couldn't help but smile as the way his face would light up when he talked about things he seemed happy.

"Umm… Miss" the bartender said walking up to Brooke.

"Yes." Brooke smiled.

"They man over there wanted me to give you this." He said sitting a drink in front of Brooke. Brooke looked over at the man and held the drink up tipping it at him and smiling.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he watched.

"What?" Brooke giggled.

"It's just funny. I mean how does he know I'm not your boyfriend or something."

Brooke started to laugh when she thought about it "yeah that's true but we have been here awhile I'm pretty sure he figured out you weren't."

"Oh how so… Am I not attractive enough for Brooke Davis?" He laughed.

"Shut Up!" Brooke laughed smacking his arm playfully "That is not what I meant. All I am saying is when Sam and I go out he is holding my hand or his hand on my thigh, he would have definitely kissed me by now." Brooke laughed as Lucas just took a sip of his beer and sat there for a few minutes. An awkward silence fell upon them both for the first time that night.

"So…how did you meet Sam?" Lucas asked catching Brooke of guard.

"Umm…Haley and Nathan's wedding actually. He asked me to dance, then for my number. We didn't date at first just friends, but then a few months ago he asked me on a date and I guess we just clicked." Brooke shrugged as again they fell into a weird silence both just staring out into space.

"I should have been there." Lucas whispered more to himself and not even turning to look at her.

"It's ok I mean Haley and Nathan understood." Brooke smiled.

"I didn't mean there for Nathan and Haley." He said turning to look at her and Brooke just sighed, knowing what he meant and wishing he hadn't said it. "I was a jerk to you in high school wasn't I?"

"You weren't a jerk Luke." Brooke said with a small smile. She couldn't lie he had his jerk moments, he screwed her over pretty bad but even with all that she still could never really speak ill of the guy.

"No I was…I mean I guess…" He paused looking away for a second searching for his words before turning back to face her "I guess I didn't know how much you really meant to me until you weren't there anymore." He said laying his hand on top of hers.

"I didn't go anywhere Luke." She said "I lived in the same house, I had the same number, god my best friend was dating your brother. I didn't go anywhere." She said as she felt tears form in her eyes. "And you know the worst part? After everything that happened with us I mean whatever happened I would still of been there if you text or called me. If you did anything I would have still come running, because you were my friend and I loved you." She smiled sadly at him, of course when she said loved him she meant in the friendly way, like she loved Nathan, and Haley and Rachel. However she knew it was also a little more and was pretty sure he knew it too.

"I know." He whispered.

"Then why didn't you?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt about me?" he asked as his eyes stared straight into her hazel eyes.

"You knew I liked you Luke." Brooke said turning away from him and playing with the label on her bottle.

"But you never said it." Lucas sighed taking her hand again and turning her to face him.

"You had a girlfriend. If you wanted to be with me you should have broken up with her." She said pulling her hand away from his.

"Why? You never said how you felt. I mean yeah maybe part of me knew but you never said it and I never knew why you didn't tell me or even why you liked me." Lucas said.

"Cause…" she started taking a deep breath, then turning and locking eyes with him. "Because I was me around you. I didn't hide who I was or have to act like someone else, because I knew you didn't care you liked the real Brooke Davis not the one everyone else seemed to see. I would laugh all the time about stupid jokes no one seemed to understand you know kind of like tonight. I didn't know how not to smile when I was near you. You Lucas Scott were the only person who ever had that affect on me. Sometimes I felt like you knew that and used it towards your advantages and I won't lie it took awhile for me to get over you. " Brooke finished turning back to her bottle and label.

"Are you?" Lucas asked and Brooke turned her attention back to him giving him a confused look "I mean are you over me?" He questioned and Brooke just looked at him stunned. Not even sure what to say. "Brooke…" he whispered placing his hand on her thigh.

"I…" she started but then noticed someone walk in to the bar, and Lucas quickly removed his hand.

"Brooke babe what you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Oh hey I umm…Came to have a drink with Hales and Nathan and Lucas. You just missed Nathan and Haley they just left." She lied. She looked over and saw the look Lucas was giving her she turned away quickly and looked back at her boyfriend.

"Oh that's cool." Sam smiled.

"Well actually I was about to head out too. Nice seeing you again Sam…Brooke." Lucas said as he got up and walked out, as Brooke just watched him go.

"So babe what you doing the rest of the night?" Sam asked taking a seat next to her.

"Ummm…What?" Brooke asked not really paying attention to what he just said "Oh sorry, um…Nothing." She said with her fake smile.

"Would you like to come over. Maybe I could make you a little dinner?"He smiled as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I would love too, but you think we could go to my house instead. Its closer plus I have to wake up early for work." Brooke smiled leaning in and giving him a light kiss.

"I can't I have a meeting early in the morning." Sam sighed.

"Oh" Brooke said looking down.

"But...How about this weekend we go somewhere?"

"Really!" Brooke squealed.

"Yeah we could use a weekend away."

"Yay!" Brooke smiled clapping her hands, with excitement; maybe a weekend away would give her time to get her head straight.

"Ok well I better go then. I'll call you later. Love you." He smiled kissing her.

"I love you too."

* * *

Brooke was sitting on her couch finishing a movie, it was the stupid Notebook, of course she picked the movie with a women you cared about two men, "Good job Brooke." She cursed herself as she wiped a tear, this movie always made her turn into a big baby, she was just about to call it a night when she heard a knock at her door.

"Sam did you decide to come over anyway?" She laughed as she walked over to the door "Fine but you can't keep me up all night I have to wake up…" she said opening her door surprised not to see Sam there, "early." She finished "Umm…Lucas…What…What you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question." He said walking past her into her apartment.

"What? What question?" she asked as she shut the door behind him.

"Are you over me?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Lucas…" she sighed.

"No…tell me… don't say I have a boyfriend or ask why it matters just look at me and tell me. If you are then I'll leave you alone I promise just tell me." Lucas pleaded, because he was pretty sure he knew the answer all he needed was for her to admit it.

She stood there and stared at him as a tear ran down her cheek as he moved closer, making her body shake more by with every step he took. "Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry just please talk to me." he said wiping the tears away. Brooke stood there staring him in the face. She felt her body shake as his hand brushed the side of her cheek. "Brooke…" he said again.

"Of course I'm not." She whispered.

"I didn't think so" he said pulling her into him as his lips crashed into his. She pulled away at first and looked at him but, he just smiled and pulled her into him again as he started to kiss her. She didn't pull away this time, she didn't fight it she just let her body fall into his. He picked her up in his arms and they stumbled into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head as he fell on top of her. He pulled back and stared at her and smiled "I'm going to ask you something."

"Ok" she gasped as he leaned back down and kissed her neck. He slowly moved up her neck to her ear and whispered "You want me to stay tonight?"

Brooke pulled his head up to where he was in front of her and smiled. "What do you think?" Lucas just smiled and started to kiss her again.

Lucas slowly ran his hand up under Brooke's shirt wanting to badly to have it off her which she complied pulling it over her head then pulling him back down to her. They way his body felt against her body was enough to make Brooke lose it right there, his warm skin and his rough hands running up and down her bare skin was a feeling she never thought she would feel with him.

Brooke started to unbutton his pants not removing his lips from hers, "Ugh!" she groaned into his mouth as she couldn't get the damn things off, cursing you ever invented a damn zipper that never seemed to work when she wanted it to.

"Having trouble?" Lucas laughed into their kiss.

"Yes!" Brooke laughed as she finally got them undone and Lucas kicked them off. Brooke flipped them over so she was straddling and couldn't help but smile when she looked down at him underneath her. She dipped her head down kissing his neck then running soft kisses down his body then back up before kissing him hard on the mouth. Lucas again flipped them over so he was once again hovering over her as he started to kiss her, just like she did he run kiss down her body and just the stubble on his face rubbing against her body was making her want him even more, siding shivers and goose bumps all over her body.

"Lucas…" Brooke moaned wanting him so bad, never wanting someone so much.

Lucas slowly peeled off her black lace panties before running kisses back up her body and like her kissing her hard and deep on the mouth. He unhooked her bra throwing it on the floor but again not removing his lips from hers. Lucas grabbed onto Brooke's leg pulling her into him he moved his lips to her neck sucking hard.

Brooke slipped her foot up pulling down his boxers making, him let out a small laugh.

"Luke…" She gasped as he pulled up and looking at her brushing a strand of hair, both breathing heavily, "You're so beautiful." He whispered and Brooke blushed, as he leaned down capturing her lips back with his, before slowly entering her.

"God…Lucas…" Brooke moaned arching her back under him, feeling him for the first time, a feeling she never thought she would feeling and a feeling that she loved. Lucas started off slow moving in and out of her making her moan and gasp with every push, "Oh Lucas…" Brooke gasped.

"Mmmm…" Brooke felt him moan into her neck, as he moved to her lips again grabbing on to her leg as she moved her hips feel as much of him as she could, "God baby…" Lucas moaned again and Brooke dug her nails into his back feeling her body start to shake.

She didn't know what happened but something happened. Being tangled in the sheets and with him was a feeling she couldn't explain. It was a perfect moment and she couldn't help but smile. Brooke's nails dug into his back as his lips would go from her mouth to her neck.

"Lucas…" she screamed as she arched her back under him, as he pushed into her one last time, but he didn't roll off her just put his lips on hers as he started to kiss her again.

Lucas couldn't help but smile at the thought he finally was with Brooke after all this time he finally had her, with him in her bed, in his arms. Everything was perfect until there was a knock at the door.

"What was that?" she said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing ignore it." he said as he leaned downed and kissed her making her smile.

"Brooke its Sam you there?" Brooke heard from the bedroom as again he knocked.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said pushing Lucas away from her. "You have to hide." She said jumping off the bed trying to find something to put on.

"Why?" he asked not moving from the bed.

"Because my boyfriend is outside." She said throwing her robe on "Please Luke hide. Please." She begged as she went out the room shutting the door behind her. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hands through her hair and rubbed her smeared make-up.

"Brooke." Sam said knocking again.

"Just a second" she said walking over to the door taking a deep breath before opening it. "Hey what you doing here?" she smiled.

"Hey I was just coming to umm…you ok? You look a little…"

"A little what?" she said nervously.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry. Peyton came by upset guy problems." Brooke lied.

"Oh ok well I guess I'll go then, I was just coming to see you figuring I would skip my meeting in the morning but its fine. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He said kissing her, not noticing how Brooke tensed up at his touch, before turning and walking away.

Brooke shut the door and let out a deep breath, not wanting to think about how bad that could have just been, if Sam caught Lucas here with her, she shook her head of any thoughts that seemed to be creeping in her mind as she walked over to her room, opening the door to Lucas putting his belt back on.

"What you doing?" she asked.

"Leaving."

"Why?" she said as she watched him grab his jacket and storm past her.

"Luke." She said following behind him. "Lucas will you stop." She asked but he just kept walking "Lucas! Please!" She asked again but this time grabbing his arm, to force him to not move.

"Are you going to break up with him?" he snapped turning around to look at her.

"I…I…I don't know." She stuttered looking at the ground.

"So…so what just happened, everything that just happened right there in that room meant nothing to you?" he snapped.

"Of course it did but…"

"But nothing Brooke…" He interrupted, it didn't matter what she said since clearly them having sex really didn't matter to her.

"He is my boyfriend and he loves me." she snapped.

"And clearly you don't feel the same about him or you wouldn't have just had sex with me."

"I don't know what I feel." Brooke admitted as a tear escaped her eye.

"Damn it Brooke." He said rubbing his hands through his hair. "I want to be with you don't you get that?" he asked "Don't you get that I care about you so much." He whispered wiping a tear of her cheek "I want to be with you Brooke, I do but I don't want to share you with _him_, I won't share you with him."

"I…I'm sorry...I… I don't know what you want me to say."

"Nothing Brooke" he said stepping away from her "I want you to say nothing." He sighed feeling defeated as he walked out and slammed the door.

Brooke felt her heat fall when the door slammed. She walked into her room and saw his shirt lying on the floor she bent over slowly and picked it up and pulled it close to her as she fell onto her bed and cried.

* * *

**A/N- ok hope ya'll like this chapter I'm not too sure how I feel about it but let me know :))**


	12. Chapter 11

Brooke skipped work the next morning. She couldn't help but think about what happen the night before no matter how much she tried to avoid it. '_What am I going to do?_' She keeps thinking to herself. There was a knock at the door that made Brooke jump she got out of the bed and walked over and opened the door.

"Hales Nate what ya'll doing here?" she asked as she let them in.

"We were going to lunch and just wanted to see if you wanted to join?"

"Oh…" she smiled.

"Yeah…is Sam here?" Haley asked pointing to the shirt on the couch. Lucas's shirt.

"Umm...Know he left this morning. He must have forgotten it." She lied grabbing the shirt holding it tight. She looked up and put on her biggest fake smile and Haley just smiled. She looked over at Nathan who gave her a weird look but ignored it. "But umm...thanks for the offer Hales but since I skipped work today I have something's to do around here." Brooke smiled.

"Ok well that's cool…oh you still coming to Jamie's birthday dinner tomorrow right?" Haley smiled as she started walking out the door.

"Wouldn't miss it." Brooke smiled.

"Great Jamie loves seeing his Aunt Brooke….Nate you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll meet you at the car."

"Ok" she smiled walking out.

"Brookie…" Nathan smiled once Haley shut the door.

"Yeah" she smiled facing him.

"You know you're one of my best friends right? I love you just as much as Haley and Rachel." Brooke smiled and nodded as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "So that means you can talk to me whenever you need too. You know that right?" Brooke smiled and nodded again. He pulled her into a hug and smiled. "I love you Brookie."

"I love you to Natey." She said as he turned to leave.

"Oh Brooke…" he said as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah"

"You know at Christmas me and Luke would go over to Dan's then over to Keith and Karen's'."

"Yeah I know."

"Well you see I always felt kind of weird about it I mean Keith was my uncle but we didn't get to know each other until I was older so I always felt like I was a guest not really family. Well one Christmas Karen got me a present I thought it was so cool I mean I wasn't even her kid but she got me stuff you know, then ever Christmas after that she would always get me something, nothing big just a little something to let me know I belonged that I was family." Brooke nodded confused. "But I guess that's just how Karen is." He smiled and looked at the shirt in her hand. "I got that one in blue." He said as he turned and walked out.

Brooke looked at the shirt in her hand. She knew Nate wouldn't tell but at the same time she didn't want anyone knowing not until she knew what she was going to do. She pulled the shirt into her and she could still smell his scent on it and she smiled.

She grabbed her phone and it rang three times then went to voicemails. "_Did he just ignore my call?_" She asked herself. After last night who could really blame him nit wanting to talk to her but she needed to talk to him tell him how she felt. It was Friday so she knew where he would be tonight he would be at his favorite bar the one they always went to. She would just have to wait until tonight.

* * *

Brooke smiled to herself when she walked in seeing him at the bar. He looked so good. Who was she kidding he always looked good even when she was pissed he looked good. Then the thought of last night came back to Brooke not the bad parts the good and it made her blush a little thinking about it and in hopes that maybe tonight it would happen again.

"Luke can we talk?" she asked as she stood next to him.

"Why?" he said not even looking at her. "So you can tell me how you realized how much you _love _your boyfriend. Or maybe how you need to get me out of your system so last night you did an now you can move on with Sam." He snapped turning to face her.

"Lucas...that's not…."

"Tami come here." He said ignoring her and pulling some long legged blonde in his lap. "This is Tami I think I would rather talk about her." He said as he placed his hands on her waist and smirked at Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes and blinked away the tears '_I am not going to cry over Lucas damn Scott. Not anymore._' She thought to herself. She turned and looked away from him as she bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "You know what you can have him I don't want him anymore." She snapped as she turned to walk away.

"You never wanted me." She heard him say. She stopped and put her hands on her hips standing there a few seconds before she turned around to face him.

"I never wanted you! Are you freaking kidding me!" she yelled.

"Well maybe you did for a night but that feeling passed pretty quick." He smirked as he pushed the blonde out of his lap. Brooke pulled her hand back and slapped him right across the cheek.

"Don't you dare." She snapped. Lucas saw the tears build up in her eyes and all he wanted to do was pull her into him and say sorry but he didn't instead he sat there rubbed his sting cheek and watched the girl he care so much about fall apart in front of him.

"You know what Luke I came here tonight to tell you I wanted you. I wanted to be with you not Sam, because for some godly reason my feelings for him don't even compare to mine for you. I was going to tell you last night I didn't want you to leave I wanted you to stay." She said as tears started to fall down her face. He went to wipe them but she pushed his hand away. "I was going to tell you last night was one of the greatest nights for me because no matter how much I didn't want to admit it and tell myself I loved Sam I couldn't because I don't."

"Brooke…." He whispered as he stepped closer to her but she just backed away. "But none of that matters anymore. Have fun with Tami." She said as she turned and walked out.

"Brooke!" she heard him yell but she didn't turn back around she got over Lucas Scott she could do it again. Hell who was she kidding she never got over him but she was going to try as hard as she could to do it.


	13. Chapter 12

Brooke hated that today she had to go to Haley and Nathan's for Jamie's birthday, she loved her godson but seeing Lucas was not what she wanted to do especially after last night. Plus to make it so much worse Sam left that morning for a business trip. '_How am I supposed to make this work if he is always on business trips?'_ Brooke thought to herself but she couldn't really be mad she cheated on him; was going to break up with him and well didn't. _'God I am a terrible person.' _ She thought again. She finished her makeup and tried her best to make her puffy red eyes well not so puffy and red. She smiled her best fake smile in the mirror sat there.

"I wonder if _Tami_ will be there." She said to herself. "Slut. No Brooke you aren't made your not jealous who cares if she is there I mean you don't have feelings for him you thought you did but you don't just a moment thing phantom feelings. You want to make things work with Sam. You do." She said looking in the mirror "and now you're talking to yourself in a mirror UGH!! Damn Lucas Scott!"

Finally she got up and left to go to Nathan and Haley's she hoped to beat him there but no such luck his car was already in the driveway. "Damn Luca Scott." She cursed for like the millionth time since she woke up this morning. As she made her way up the steps to her best friend's house, the house that always felt like home but right now it was like going to be like hell.

"Hey Brookie!" a smiling Nathan said opening the door but his smile faded quick when he saw her face "You ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm perfect." She lied and knew Nathan knew it but he just pulled her into a hug, making her want to cry all over again. "I'm fine." She repeated trying to convince not only him but herself.

"I know, but still." He smiled kissing the top of her head. Their hug broke when Brooke heard a way to familiar voice.

"Hey Brooke you think…" he started but she caught him off.

"You know I think I'm going to go see if Haley needs any help in the kitchen and by help I mean someone to sit and watched." She smiled ignoring Lucas and walking in the kitchen.

Nathan sighed when he knew what was going on and had just happened.

"Umm…Nate" Lucas started noticing his brothers face.

"I know…whatever it is your about to say I know." Nathan said turning to walk away. "Oh by the way you forgot your shirt you may want to get it before Sam sees it." He snapped.

Lucas let out a sigh of relief realizing his brother didn't know about last night. Or did he? He thought if Brooke told him that they slept together she might have told him about last night. Lucas shook his head no; he was still standing so odds were good Nathan didn't know. He sighed as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

"Brooke you want a drink?" Nathan smiled.

"That would be great Natey." She smiled as Nathan started to mix her a drink. She tried her best to avoid Lucas's looks. She was still so mad at him and not only mad but embarrassed she put herself out there last night just to get her heart stomped on, but part of her felt like she deserved after she cheated on Sam. 'Well_ isn't karma is a bitch._'She thought to herself as she took the drink Nathan. "You need any help Hales?" she smiled.

"No I got this you guys can go hanging out if you want." She smiled but just like her husband had earlier it faded when she saw her favorite brunettes face. "Tiger you ok?" she asked moving closer to her.

Brooke looked up at Lucas real quick but turned away just as fast. "Perfect, but you know I think I'm going to go see Jamie." She said walking out the kitchen past Lucas. She heard someone following behind her but didn't stop.

"Brooke." Lucas pleaded grabbing her arm.

"Don't!" she snapped yanking her arm and going upstairs leaving a sadden Lucas at the bottom of the stairs.

"You know she is like my baby sister?" Lucas heard Nathan say as he turned around.

"Yeah I know." he said looking up the stairs.

"Yeah and you are my big brother. So I know in high school how bad you treated her even if you didn't realize it."

"Nate…"

"No…I know you care about her and I know you cared about her then but still…I watched her heart break in high school. I'm not going to watch it happen again. I don't know exactly what went down between you two and to be honest I really don't care all I'm saying is just leave her alone ok?"He said more as a warning to his big brother. He loved Lucas he was his family and other then Haley and Jamie pretty much the only family he had but Brooke was like family too and Nathan knew how much she loved Lucas in high school and even now he could tell and he didn't want her to hurt again.

"I just need to talk to her." Was all Lucas replied with.

"Look at her Luke..." Nathan said pointing towards the direction Brooke went. "Her face and eyes are puffy, her eyes are almost blood shot and it is clear she spent probably most of last night and maybe even this morning crying. She doesn't want to talk to you right now so just leave her alone man." Nathan said almost pleading.

"Nathan can you come help me?" he heard Haley yell from the kitchen.

"Yeah" he yelled back turning to walk into the kitchen. Lucas looked back up at the stairs wanting so bad to go up them and almost convinced himself to when he heard Nathan say "leave her alone" again before he entered the kitchen.

Lucas just sighed and walked into the living room. He sat there watching TV, well not really watching the TV was on but his mind was more on a certain brunette. '_I need to talk to her. I need to make this right. God Lucas you're so stupid she came and told you she loved you and you acted like a complete ass. She wouldn't have slept with you if she didn't love you Brooke just doesn't sleep with anyone. Did she?' _He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door bell rang and he heard Haley and Rachel talking about god knows what. It would always make him laugh at how Rachel, Haley, and Brooke would all three talk to each other for hours most the time about nothing and sometimes they would talk so fast you had no clue what they were saying but with each other they always understood completely it was crazy how close they were.

"Hey Scott."Rachel smiled walking into the living room with Haley.

"Hey where is your lover?" Haley asked towards Rachel.

"Actually I don't know" she said turning around as if she was looking for him.

"I'm here" Cooper said walking in the living room, taking a seat a chair across from Lucas.

"Where is my husband?" Haley questioned.

"Here" Nathan said as he handed Cooper and Lucas a beer.

"Looks like everyone is accounted for." Cooper smiled pulling Rachel into his lap.

"Everyone but a certain brunette." Haley smiled.

"Yeah where is my favorite skank?" Rachel smirked making everyone let out a small laugh.

"Ok I have to ask. I didn't know ya'll all in high school well I knew Nathan and Lucas but were you three really that sluty?" A confused Cooper asked.

"I wasn't." Haley smiled leaning up again Nathan who smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I was." Rachel smirked making everyone laugh, "But Brooke wasn't. I mean she was more of a flirting slut."

"A what?" Nathan laughed.

"You know flirted with everyone but no real action I mean our sweet little Brooke is almost as innocent as our little Haley over there." Rachel laughed kicking her best friend in the butt.

"Really?" Lucas asked he didn't mean to but it caught him by complete surprise and with his comment he notice he got a not so friendly stare from Nathan.

"Umm...Duh come one Luke you didn't know that?" Haley said with a small laugh. Lucas just shook his head.

"Wow of all people I figured you would know that, since you and our skanky tease did everything but physical contact," Rachel laughed completely unaware of their physical contact a couple nights ago. Lucas just moved in his seat uncomfortable as the red head continued. "But nope Brookie's little number is two maybe three. I mean you can't actually count her first being her first."

"How do you assume that?" Cooper asked.

"Well because I mean I didn't like him he was an ass" Rachel shrugged making everyone laugh again "but Brooke loved him and she doesn't sleep with anyone she doesn't love. Well other then Sam." Rachel smirked making Lucas smile some.

"Rach that's not fair she does care for Sam." Haley protested trying to defend her best friend to her other best friend.

"You know guys I don't think Brooke would want us talking about her sex life and her love for her boyfriend." Nathan jumped in before it went any further.

"Yeah Nate is right." Cooper added.

"Well fine but really where is my Brookie at?" Rachel asked "Is she here yet?"

"Yeah she is but she went upstairs awhile ago to see Jamie." About that time a little blue eyed blonde ran into the living room jumping up in Haley's lap.

"Hey sweetie where is Aunt Brooke at?" Haley said in her sweet motherly voice.

"I don't know." Jamie replied playing with his fingers.

"What you mean you don't know didn't she come see you sweetie?" Haley said now a little concerned for her best friend.

"Yeah but that was forever again mommy." He giggled.

"Oh." Haley said looking up at Rachel who had the same look she did.

"Mommy…"

"Yeah?" Haley said looking back down at her son.

"Why is Aunt Brooke sad?" Jamie asked with all the innocence he was, but Lucas's head shot up when he heard that, he looked over at Nathan who just shook his head at him clearly more than angry with his brother right now.

"What you mean gorgeous?" Rachel asked easing up in her boyfriends lap.

"Well usually she laughs and plays with me but this time she just sat there and didn't talk much then she left. Is she mad at me?" he asked looking up at Haley a little upset.

"No little man she isn't mad at you." Nathan said glaring at Lucas who just looked down at his hands.

"Ok then can I open my presents?" he smiled, completely changing gears, Aunt Brooke wasn't angry with him was all he needed to know, now he was onto his present opening.

"Umm...not now sweetie after we eat." Haley smiled and Jamie just groaned in her lap.

About that time Brooke walked into the living room and everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." They all said together.

"You ok Brookie?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Perfect why?" Brooke asked cutting her eyes over at Lucas, hoping he didn't say anything to them, if someone was going to tell her best friends it was her, her business to tell, her best friends not his.

"I don't know you seem sad." Haley added.

"Nope not at all." She smiled putting on her best fake smile, knowing more than half the room could see right through it.

"You and Sam ok?" Cooper asked.

"Never better." She said glaring over at Lucas.

"You sure you're ok?" Rachel repeated.

"I'm fine ok!"She snapped, wishing everyone would just shut up and leave her alone, "Now I'm going to go outside, Jamie you want to come play with me?"

"Yes!" he squealed as he jumped out of his mom's lap and ran over grabbing her hand. "Can we swing?"

"Brooke…" Haley sighed at her friend.

"Yup we can swing and slide and even do the monkey bars." She grinned picking him up in her arms ignoring all the people around.

"Brooke…" Rachel sighed mimicking her other best friends look.

"Maybe after we could eat some ice cream." Brooke smiled at the young Scott in her hands.

"Brooke!" Haley and Rachel said together.

"What!" she snapped turning her attention away from Jamie and two her best friends who she just wanted to leave her alone and drop it. All the girls sat there starring at each other neither saying a word, but all three knowing there was a lot to talk about.

"You know I'm getting hungry why don't we start the grill." Nathan said breaking the silence that fell among the group, knowing the girls need time to talk. "Coop, Luke come on." He said waving them to follow as Cooper patted Rachel to get out of his lap and he followed his nephew, but Lucas just sat there starring at Brooke. "Luke come on!" Nathan said more as an order, and he just sighed and finally got up. He stopped next to Brooke they just starred at each other when she finally broke the gaze and looked away, he just looked down and walked to the backyard.

"Hey Jamie why don't you go help your dad and uncles." Haley smiled sweetly but Jamie still kind of knew it was more of an order then a question, but being 4 and wanting to play with his Aunt Brooke he tried to change her mind.

"But mom me and Aunt Brooke were about to play." He whined and pouted.

"I know she will be out in a minute." Jamie sighed and looked up at Brooke with the famous Scott puppy dog look.

Brooke sat him on the ground getting eye level with him and smiled. "Go see daddy I will be out in a little bit and push you on the swing." She winked as he hugged her and ran outside.

"Ok what wrong?" Rachel asked for like the millionth time.

"Nothing I'm getting tired of everyone asking that."

"Well give us a truthful answer and we will stop asking." Haley said. Brooke stood there for a second just looking at her best friends, finally giving up since she knew she wanted to talk about it, needed to talk about. So after a few moments she walked over and sat next to Haley on the couch and Rachel moved next to her.

"Brooke talk to us did something happen with Lucas?" Haley asked, Brooke just looked up at the ceiling trying to blink away her tears.

"Brooke what happened?" Rachel asked wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"I…we..." Brooke stuttered "God I can't even say it." She said leaning her head against the back of the sofa and tears started to rush down her cheeks.

"It's ok breath and just start from the beginning." Rachel smiled softly wiping away Brooke's tears.

Brooke took a deep breath and tried to start again but couldn't "I…I just…I can't tell you…ya'll will hate me."

"Brookie we could never hate you, your our best friend. We couldn't hate you even if we wanted too." Rachel smiled, and Brooke just nodded looking at her hands and playing with her fingers.

"We slept together." Brooke whispered.

"What sweetie we can't hear you." Haley asked brushing a piece of hair behind the brunette's ear.

"I said we slept together." Brooke repeated louder and looking up at her best friends.

"You mean slept like feel asleep in the same bed." Haley said innocently knowing the truth.

"No Hales like we had sex." Brooke smiled rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Oh…" Both girls said together. All three sat there not saying a word, Haley was wondering how it happened and why, Rachel was trying to figure out if she was more surprised it happened or more surprised it took this long to happened and Brooke just sat there trying to figure out if her best friends were completely hating her right now. All three sat there knowing someone had to say something but no on wanting to break the silence first.

"Is that why Sam isn't here?" Rachel finally asked.

"No…he is on a business trip like always he doesn't no." Brooke said shaking her head.

"Well who all knows?" Haley asked.

"Well Lucas…" she said with a small laugh "You two and Nathan"

"You told Nathan before us?" Haley asked a little upset and hurt by the fact her best friend went to someone else before she came to her, someone else who was husband, not her two best friends.

"No…he found Lucas's shirt and he knew." Brooke explained and both Haley and Rachel nodded.

"Ok so you wish it didn't happen? Do you wish you didn't sleep with him?" Rachel asked.

"No…yes…I don't know. The sex part isn't really what upset me."

"Ok now I'm confused" Rachel said shaking her head and waving her hands around.

"Ok we went out Thursday night…" Brooke started.

"Just the two of you?" Rachel smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I wanted to try and be friends. So he asked to go have drinks and I said sure. We got there and it was great we laughed and joked like we were friends again."

"Then what happened?" Haley asked after Brooke paused for a few minutes.

"Well he started to say all this stuff."

"Like what?"

"I don't know stuff… like how he should have been at ya'll wedding and how he was sorry about stuff, I really don't know ok it was just stuff but anyways we were there and then he asked if I was over him."

"What you say?" Both girls said together.

"Nothing I didn't have a chance Sam showed up and Lucas left and I spent the rest of the time with Sam."

"Wait how did you two end up in bed if you were with Sam?" a confused Rachel asked.

"I went home without Sam. I watched a movie and sat there alone and I was going to go to bed, but then someone knocked on my door I thought it was going to be Sam but when I opened it there stood Lucas."

"What happened?" Both girls giggled like they were in high school again.

"I'll tell you if you both stop interrupting." Brooke replied.

"Sorry" both girls said together. Brooke let out a small laugh at her two best friends.

"Well he came inside and told me how he didn't get his answer. I was confused and he said you didn't answer my question, but again I couldn't answer it I just stood there. I mean I didn't really know what to say. He kept getting closer and closer to me and then he was like a few inches from my face and asked again if I was over him. He said he would leave me alone if I was but I just need to tell him and I couldn't I couldn't tell him. So then he smiled and kissed me and I didn't stop him I know I should of but I didn't." Brooke sighed.

"Well was it good?" Rachel smirked and Brooke just rolled her eyes at her best friend, of course Rachel would ask that first, so Rachel fashion.

"Rachel!" Haley snapped.

"Oh come one I mean like you haven't thought about being with him Brooke? So was it good?" Both girls turned and looked at Brooke who just smiled.

"It was amazing. I mean the way he looked at me and kissed me. He was so gentle yet it was passionate and slow but then fast all at the same time. At one point he leaned up and looked at me and I swear I almost lost it. Sam doesn't look at me like that or kiss me like that." Brooke sighed. "With Sam it's just…"

"Boring." Rachel said bluntly.

"No not boring just not like Lucas." Brooke confessed and wished when she said it she could take it back.

"Well then what's the problem?" Rachel asked not getting it, if Brooke wanted Lucas what was the big deal, leave Sam be with Lucas looks like a open shut case to her.

"The problem is while we were in the middle of well you know, Sam showed up."

"What did you do?"

"I told him to hide and shut the door. Then I lied and told Sam that Peyton was there upset and I would call him later. He said ok then left but then Lucas came out and got upset with me and asked if I was going to break up with Sam. I told him I didn't know and he said he wasn't going to share me and too pick then he left."

"Well considering all the tension I take it you picked Sam?" Rachel asked but was surprised and even more confuse by Brooke's answer.

"No I picked Lucas."

"Ok now I'm confused. Then why you upset?" Haley asked shaking her head and waving her hands like Rachel had earlier.

"Ok last night I went to the bar because I knew he would be there and he wouldn't answer any of my calls. So when I got there he wouldn't even talk or look at me. Then he finally snapped saying 'oh I don't want to hear you tell me how much you realized you love you boyfriend or how last night you just need to get me out of your system.' She said in her best Lucas voice "then he pulled some fake blonde slut in his lap and said how he would rather talk about her."

"Brooke I'm sorry what you say."

"I said she could have him because I didn't want him anymore. Then he said I never wanted him or I did but it past quick then we just got in this big fight and I stupidly told him how I felt about him but then I said it didn't matter anymore. Oh also I slapped him." Brooke let out a small chuckle at the last part, that was a bright side to her whole night, she finally slapped him.

"Oh ok I get it." Haley nodded.

"So what…" Rachel started but got caught off when Lucas walked into the room. All three girls glared at him '_if looks could kill_' he thought to himself. "Umm.. Nate needs your help with something." he nervously told Haley.

Haley didn't even respond just patted Brooke on the leg and got up walked out.

He stood there starring at the brunette and red head sitting in front of him on the couch.

"Brooke could we talk?" he said in a soft tone.

"We have nothing to talk about." She snapped.

"I think we have a lot to talk about!" he snapped back this time his voice was not as sweet and soft as before.

"I think I should umm…go anywhere but here." Rachel said getting off the couch walking out the room.

Brooke sat there a second but then got up to follow Rachel, but Lucas grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped pulling her hand away. "You don't get to touch me."

"Ok I'm sorry." He said holding his hands up "I just want to talk to you please." he asked his soft tone from before returning.

"Why so you can tell me about your fun night with _Tami_!" She hissed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry ok I am but I was pissed at you and I guess..."

"You were pissed at me! I didn't do anything!" she interrupted.

"Brooke you have sex with me and then freak out because Sam shows up!" He argued not believing she was blaming it all on him, maybe last night he screwed up and it was his fault but he wasn't the only one who screwed up in this whole crazy thing they had gotten themselves in.

"What you think I was going to say 'hey Sam sorry I can't talk right now I'm in the middle of screwing Lucas come back later.' Sorry your right, that would have been the perfect time to tell him."

"Ok I know but still he left…"

"Then you left! You didn't let me talk; you didn't let me explain you just left! You got up and left, I mean was that your plan come over have sex me then leave just to see what it was like." She snapped. She felt her eyes burning and tears form and she tried to blink them away but for the life of her she couldn't.

"Of course not you know it meant more to me than that."

"Whatever Lucas." She spun to leave.

"Brooke…" he said walking up behind her pulling her into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry for high school and for leaving and for being so stupid last night ok! I'm sorry for all of it. Please tell me how to fix it and I'll fix it." He pleaded with her, he felt her body fall back into him "Luke…" she said in almost a whispered.

She wanted to, she wanted to turn around and kiss him tell him ok but she couldn't she knew Lucas Scott was the only person who had the power to completely break her heart and she didn't want to go through that not again. "Please" he said as he kissed her neck softly "baby please." She felt a shock go down her spine as he kissed her neck softly. She felt a tear fall down her cheeks she gentle rubbed her hand over his hands that where still tight around her waist.

"Brooke please I'm sorry, so sorry." He said again in her neck. He swears for a second he heard her let out a small moan which he thought was a good sign, for a second he thought she was going to say ok, turn in his arms kiss him, for a second he thought he was going to get what he wanted, wanting be her.

She turned too looked at him; he let out a small smile. She took her hand and rubbed his cheek. "Luke…" she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly and pulled away leaning her forehead against his as tears fell from her eyes, "You know you are the only person I can be me around. No bull just me, but you're also the only person I know who can completely break me and you have down it before and I don't think I can do that again."

"Brooke…" he whispered.

"I...I can't do this Luke…I'm sorry but I can't." she said as more tears fell.

"No…no baby don't say that. I won't hurt you this time…I won't… I…." he stopped when he saw her shaking her head.

"I can't, I'm sorry I can't." she said as she let go of his hands and turned to walk away.

"Brooke…" he called out as she stopped but not turning to face him.

"Bye Broody." Was all she said but with that he felt his heart break and with that he knew any thought of him and Brooke being together was gone.

* * *

**A/N: ok long chapter I hope ya'll like it. Let me know what ya'll think about it :))**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys ya'll are awesome. I think that I may have only a few more chapters I'm not sure yet, but I hope ya'll enjoy this one and let me know : )).**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been almost a week since Lucas and Brooke last talked or saw each other, and though neither would admit it, it was hurting them both. They ran in to each other one night at the bar but they completely avoided each other. Well Brooke avoided Lucas and Lucas just sat there. Haley walked up to talk to him but Brooke and Rachel went and sat down, not even tossing him a glance.

"_Hey Luke what's up?"Haley smiled._

"_Nothing just drinking." He said taking a sip of his beer._

"_How you been you ok?"_

"_I'm perfect, why wouldn't I be?" he smiled but then he looked over at Brooke and it faded._

"_Maybe that's why." Haley said looking where Lucas's gaze was._

"_Hales its fine, I'm fine, no worries." Lucas lied and was more than sure Haley knew that._

"_I know but I still worry, you're my brother well in-law." She let out a small laugh that made Lucas laugh._

"_Yeah I know I just want her to be happy and she seems happy." He smiled not taking his eyes off the gorgeous brunette._

"_Yeah she is. I mean I know she miss you if that makes you feel any better."_

"_No not really." He said letting out a dry laugh. "She won't even talk to me."_

"_I know I'm sorry." Haley sighed not sure what to say in this moment. She wanted to help out someone who was her family and who was clearly hurting bad, but then again she had to make sure her best friend, well more like sister was ok. So in other words Haley was in a shitty position._

"_Yeah well I better go let you get back to your friends." He smiled hugging her as he walked out._

He sat remembering that day, he remember how she wouldn't even look at him, or how she did that fake laugh she does when she doesn't want you to think something is wrong yet you know it is. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his brother walked in.

"Wow dude you look like ass." Nathan laughed.

"Thanks man." Lucas said getting up walking into the kitchen.

"So you talk to her since Saturday?" Nathan asked as he pulled a drink out of the fridge, Lucas just gave him a look, "I take that as a no."

"Yeah it's kind of hard with someone who never answers their phone. You know I saw her the other day with Rachel and Hales but she wouldn't even talk to me or look at me for that matter."

"Yeah I know man but she has been really busy lately." Nathan said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah to busy for me not anyone else."

"Yes she is, it's not just you I'm sure." Nathan tried to reassure but knew his brother wasn't buying it.

"Oh really watch." Lucas said pulling out his phone he heard three rings then 'Hey its Brooke you reached my voicemail yay! Well leave me a message and I'll get back to you.' "See...now you call her."

"What?" Nathan said confused.

"Just call her I'm trying to prove a point." Lucas ordered.

"Ok…" Nathan pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"_Natey!" she smirked when she answered._

"Hey Brookie what you doing?" Nathan said looking over at Lucas giving him an I'm sorry look. Lucas just rolled his eyes and sat on the counter.

"_Packing." _

"Wait why you packing where you going?" Nathan asked and Lucas's head shot up giving Nathan a confused look.

"_I'm going away with Sam for the weekend."_

"Brooke you sure that is a good idea, I mean after what happened with Lucas?" Nathan said in that big brother over protective tone that he was sure made Brooke roll her eyes at him.

"_I know Nate but maybe this weekend is just what me and Sam need. I mean now my feelings for Lucas are in check I can finally move on and be happy with Sam. I mean maybe I can learn to love Sam I mean he is so great to me and loves me so much."_

"You can't make yourself love someone Brooke and you and Sam have been together for awhile now if you don't love him yet I don't think you will." Nathan said trying to avoid his brother's looks.

"_I know but I think maybe I can give him my whole heart now."_

"Ok?" Nathan replied but more as a question then and agreeing.

"_Look I love you for worrying about me but we both said we would see what this weekend does for us. I mean ever since high school I let Lucas have a part of my heart but now he doesn't so I can give it to Sam."_

"Brooke you sure he doesn't still have a part of it?"

"Part of what? Who?" Lucas asked.

"_Who was that?" Brooke asked confused._

Nathan just waved his hand at Lucas who just leaned back. "No one, just one of the guys they want me to come play the game, so I guess I'll let you go."

"_Ok well someone is at the door anyway so I'll make sure to call before I leave."_

"Be careful Brookie."

"_I'm always careful." She smirked_

"Brooke… " he said even over the phone she could she him rolling his eyes.

"_Ok I will promise but I'll call you later love you. Bye."_

"Love you too bye." Nathan smiled and hung up then looking over seeing the hurt look on his brother's face. "Sorry man."

"It's ok I know my girl; I knew she would pick up so no worries, but where is she going?" Lucas asked.

"She is going away for the weekend with Sam."

"Damn it." Lucas yelled.

"Well what you want her to do Luke? I mean you did sleep with her but then the next night you were all some in Brooke's words 'some fake blonde slut'" he said using his fingers as air quotes.

"I thought she was back with Sam." Lucas sighed.

"She was never, not with Sam Luke." Nathan said.

"I know but I thought she was going to tell me she picked Sam."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a dumbass you would be going away with her this weekend instead of Sam." Nathan said in a little harsher tone then before.

"Yeah I wish I got her instead of Sam." Lucas sighed.

"She isn't some prize Luke; she is Brooke our sweet, strong, independent Brooke!" Nathan yelled.

"I know that Nate!" Lucas yelled back.

"You sure!? I mean do you even want her? Or was it because she had moved on with Sam?" Nathan calmly asked.

"I don't know ok. I mean I guess I thought whenever I ran into her again that everything would be right and I would finally be with her." Lucas confessed, knowing it sounds crazy thinking she would just be there but still.

"She wasn't going to wait forever. I mean ya'll never even dated, how was she to know what you felt."

"I don't know I just thought she knew."

"How do you feel about her Luke honestly?" Nathan asked as he sat there watching his brother think about Brooke clearly debating his feelings and then he smiled.

"I love her Nate." Lucas smiled with a small shrug.

"Well don't give up on her then. I mean if four years past and she still has these strong feelings for you then odds are in your favor." He said as he turned to leave "Oh you know when me and Haley had problems, and I thought I was going to lose her." Lucas just nodded, "well I was pretty lost and screwed up I mean you were gone, the guys couldn't really help so I was just kind of alone. Well I was at the bar drinking away my pain, when Brooke showed up. We weren't really close so I figured she was coming to bitch me out about Haley, but she didn't. She sat and listened and told me that Haley loved me I loved her and we would figure it all out." Lucas just smiled and nodded knowing that sounded like Brooke. "Then she told me 'People who are meant to be always find a way in the end.' After that we have been best friends." Nathan smiled. "Just thought I would share." He said then left. Lucas just that there and smiled.

* * *

"Peyton what you doing here?" Brooke smiled opening her door.

"Hey Brooke can I come in?" Peyton asked.

"Of course what's up?"

"Well I meet someone he is great and I know it's soon but I think I'm in love."

Brooke stood there nervously was it Lucas she was talking about? "Umm…who?"

"His name is Jake, he is a musician and is gorgeous and he has a daughter."

"Peyt that's great" she said hugging her.

"I know right I have never felt like this before and it's all because of Lucas."

"Wait how did Lucas help with this?"

"Well me and Lucas went out like twice but it really didn't work. He told me I was great but he had feelings for someone else it sucked but it was whatever you know. Well anyway one night I was at home and he called asking to meet him because he really needed someone to talk too. I was confused to why me not Nathan, Haley, Rachel, or even you but I said sure. Well we were sitting there and he seemed really upset. He said how he screwed up things with this girl and how he wanted so bad to fix them" she said taking a breath. "I tried to help him out and said he just needed to put himself out there and say how he felt. It was funny though when we were sitting there some fake blonde slut kept trying to get with him and he was like umm…no. I have never seen a girl that pissed." Peyton laughed.

Brooke sat there and smiled not only had Lucas been hurt like she was but he didn't go home with the fake blonde. She didn't know why but it made her heart skip a small beat but she shook it off as Peyton continued.

"Well we were sitting there and there he was I was so nervous I had seen him in there before but never talked to him. I kind ducked down and Lucas laughed and asked what I was doing. I told him how cute that guy was and how I always wanted to talk to him but never did. Well then he waves him over and I smack him and tell him to stop but he just keeps laughing. I was so nervous I didn't know what Lucas was doing."

"Ok…" Brooke said when Peyton finally took a breath.

"Well he said Jake this one of my good friends Peyton. He knew him can you believe it. Well Jake smiled and sat with us and talked. Lucas smiled after awhile and said he was going to go and then it was just me and Jake and it just fit you know like we were meant to be and now here I am." She smiled.

"Aww… Peyt that's great but I mean you have known him like a week you sure its love?"

"I know its crazy and its fast but when you know you know doesn't matter the time if you truly are meant for someone you just know." She smiled. Brooke has never seen Peyton like this, she had her fair share of guys but she could tell there was something about Jake that made Peyton so happy. "Well I probably should go I know you want to finish packing for your romantic weekend with Sam." Peyton smirked as she hugged her and left.

Leaving a wondering Brooke standing there with the words '_When you know you know_' echoing through her head. She walked into her room to finish packing when she looked over and saw Lucas's shirt on the floor. She had yet to give it back to him because part of her didn't want to see him and part of her wanted to keep it because it was all she had left of him. She picked it up and smiled a little remembering that night; well the good parts. The parts where it was just her and Lucas, no Sam, no complication just them. The parts where he kissed here and picked her up caring her into her room, where their clothes got thrown all over the place and where their bodies tangled up with each other. She could remember how he looked at her and kissed ever part of her ever so gently, and just like that night there was a knock at the door that made Brookes heart stop. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"What you doing here?"

* * *

**Review :))**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the next chapter : )) read and review.**

_She walked into her room to finish packing when she looked over and saw Lucas's shirt on the floor. She had yet to give it back to him because part of her didn't want to see him and part of her wanted to keep it because it was all she had left of him. She picked it up and smiled a little remembering that night well the good parts. The parts where it was just her and Lucas, no Sam, no complication just them. The parts where he kissed here and picked her up caring her into her room, where their clothes got thrown all over the place and where their bodies tangled up with each other. She could remember how he looked at her and kissed ever part of her ever so gently, and just like that night there was a knock at the door that made Brookes heart stop. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it._

"_What you doing here?" _

"Ok I know you probably don't want to see or talk to me…"

"You would be right." She said trying to shut the door.

"Brooke wait… he said pushing the door with his hand. "Just give me 5 minutes" he pleaded.

Brooke stood there a second debating if she wanted to talk to him or not, "Two." She finally said moving so he could come in. He stood there for a second or two smiling slightly when he noticed what was in her hand. "Ok Luke, are you going to talk or just look at me." She said crossing her hands over her chest. She followed what he was looking at and realized she what still holding; his shirt. "Oh I was going to give it to Nathan or Haley, but you're here so here you go." She said quickly handing it to him.

"Yeah." He smiled taking it as he started to remember that night, but shook it out of his head when knowing he came here to say something and if he didn't say it now he knew he wouldn't.

"Ok listen I know I messed up pretty bad, again and I shouldn't have assumed what you were going to say but I guess when you said you didn't know if you were going to break up with him it freaked me out. I haven't cared about someone the way I do you, but I also know that none of that really matters anymore." He paused looking at her but she said nothing so he continued. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you and I did, I did it twice. I know my timing sucks pretty bad but ok remember when I ran into on the street that day?" she just nodded like with a duh look which made him laugh some. "Of course you do ok sorry well I just got back in town and I was seeing someone, well kind of I don't know if we were really dating anymore…"

"You had a girlfriend and you went out with me!?" she interrupted and he kind of laughed.

"Brooke you had a boyfriend."

"Ok so not the point." She snapped realizing how dumb that just sound.

"Ok it's whatever just let me finish. Well I was walking down the street thinking, that it was a new place, new start and I could just end things with her and be happy, but I wanted a sign like something telling me what I was doing was right that she wasn't the one for me and that the one I wanted was just around the corner, but I didn't know literally she was around the corner, but I turned and there you were."

"Lucas that was just coincidence." She sighed.

"Maybe for you but not for me. When I saw you I knew, I mean a part of me always knew that. Even when we were younger something about you just drove me crazy."

"Calling me crazy isn't going to gain you points." She somewhat laughed which made him laugh.

"No not like that, I mean I would actually get excited to come to school and see you, I would be with my girlfriend and get a text from you and smile, which completely pissed her off, then one day I walked into class and you wouldn't even talk to me or look at me and I was so confused I couldn't figure out what happened."

"I was trying to cut you off." She said in almost a whisper.

"But why we were friends or whatever we were…"

"Because I loved you!" she snapped then but her hand over her mouth. She never told anyone that not even Haley and Rachel and she never even said it out loud to herself, but she always knew she did. "I mean I didn't mean to say that."

"Yeah you did and I'm sorry." Lucas whispered feeling even worse.

"Yeah I guess I just figured if I wasn't with you or friends with you then I wouldn't miss you or need you, but I did. God I did. I mean it was actually harder not being you friend then not being your girlfriend least when I was your friend I could talk to you, hang with you; I don't just be with you." Brooke confessed and wished she could just keep her mouth closed for five seconds so she didn't confess all her feelings to this guy.

"I know and that was my fault, but don't think it didn't hurt because it did. God I missed you so much you were one of my best friends." He told her.

"Then why did you?" she whispered, she had asked that question a million times over the years she even asked him before but he never really gave her a truthful answer, and she really wanted one.

"Because I was 18 and a teenage guy. I was with Jess and I did care for her but I mean I would honestly get more excited when you were around then her. Like when we would walk to lunch I would just want to be around you sit with you talk to you, but I knew I couldn't." he sighed. "I mean how messed up is it that I would be with my girlfriend and be thinking about you? Soon I guess she noticed it and said that she didn't like us being friends, I kind of laughed it off thinking she was kidding but then she said she was serious, so I guess I just did."

"Well if you thought about me so much then why didn't you just be with me?"

"Like I said I was an 18 year old teenage boy, I know that sounds so bad but its true and to me you were like almost untouchable. You were perfect and sweet and innocent and I didn't want to hurt you like that." He knew that sounded lame and dumb but to him it made since and by the way she looked at him he could tell she actually understood.

"Yeah well I mean I wasn't going to be sweet and innocent forever." She said with a small laugh that made him crack a smile.

"Yeah I know but still I just couldn't, I mean all I thought was what if we get together something happens then I would hurt you even worse then I already had." He moved closer and smiled wiping a tear off her cheek. "You were always important to me Brooke don't ever question that." She just nodded "Can I ask you something?" she nodded. "Ok you don't have to answer but what does he have that I don't? I mean other then you, but what does he do or say that makes you be with him? "

"Nothing Luke. He doesn't say or do anything he just makes me feel safe. I know when I'm with him he won't ever hurt me, not that he really could hurt me to bad I'm pretty much bruised as bad as it gets." She whispered as he moved closer leaning his forehead against hers.

"I wish I could go back I do." He said in almost a whisper. She just nodded she knew he didn't mean to hurt her but it just change that he did. "I guess my two minutes are up huh?" he finally said.

"Yeah I think they were awhile ago." She smiled sadly back as a tear fell.

"You know I was never really too good with words and talking, I was more of the letter type of guy." He said pulling something out of his pocket. "Maybe someday we could be friends again, well maybe be friends for once since I don't know if we ever really were friends." She nodded taking the letter as he leaned in kissed her cheek softly. "Bye Pretty Girl." He whispered before shutting the door.

Brooke held the letter in her hands and just starred at it. She wanted to open it but was too scarred to know what it said. Her phone rang bring her out of her thoughts.

"_Hey babe."_

"Hey Sam." She said not taking her eyes of the note on the coffee table.

"_So you ready to leave? I got off work early."_

Brooke paused looking at the letter. She wanted to make thing work with Sam she did so bad she really did care about him and was hoping this weekend would make things work for them. "Yeah I'm ready." She finally said, then hung up. She packed the rest of her stuff and was heading out the door and looked over at the table she picked up the envelope that had 'Brooke' written across it. She went to open it when her phone when off a text from Sam saying he was outside. She looked at the letter "I guess reading you is just going to have to wait." She whispered to herself putting the letter in her purse then walking out.

**A/N: Ok two more chapters left hope everyone enjoys this one : ))**


	16. Chapter 15

Brooke and Sam got to the cabin late. Brooke texted Haley and Rachel to let them know she was there safely and loved them, and then she climbed into bed next to Sam and went to sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night with Sam's arm wrapped around her waist. She rubbed his hand and smiled, but she realized that the way he holds her is completely different then Lucas. Sam's just uses one arm and it's not holding tightly it's more like a loose arm that he feels needs to be there. When Lucas holds her '_not that they did much holding that night,_' she thought to herself but, at the small part they did he held tight like he was holding on for dear life. She rolled over and looked at him and rubbed her hand softly over his cheek and he opened his eyes and smiled. She sighed by the way he looked at her it wasn't like how Lucas did she couldn't explain how the look was but it was a look she knew since high school, it was a look only she got and that always made her feel special.

"Do you love me?" she whispered.

Sam looked at her confused; he didn't expect her to ask him that. "Of course I do." He smiled.

"Why?"

"What you mean why. You're my girlfriend." He said now a little concerned. She just let out a small smile and kissed him lightly then rolling back over. She could hear him fall back asleep and she rolled out of the bed and went into the bathroom and pulled out her cell phone.

"_Hello?" she heard a not so awake voice say._

"Hey sorry I know it's late…I just…"

"_No its ok what's up?" she heard him shift to being more awake_.

"I don't know I guess…what happened to us?" she asked. She heard a long pause before he finally spoke.

"_I don't know Brooke I guess we just weren't meant to be."_

"Why? I mean we were happy at some point really happy."

"_Yeah I know but you just never loved me like you loved Lucas." _

"I…me and Lucas didn't date... I didn't love him." She tried to protest.

"_Yeah I know but still._" She heard him sigh on the other end. It hurt her, this was the first guy she ever loved well she ever dated and loved she knew she loved Lucas first but still. This was the first guy she ever slept with; that she gave herself to and then months later they were done. Haley and Rachel never really understood but they just hated him and Brooke never told them it was her fault that things ended.

"I did love you Zach." She sighed. They dated right after high school. He went to school with them and he was actually one of Lucas's friends. They played basketball together, he was gorgeous he had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He was the complete opposite of Lucas which Brooke always thought was why she was so attracted to him; he wasn't the guy who broke her heart and when she looked at him he didn't remind her of the guy who did either.

"_I know and I loved you too, but Brooke what's wrong?"_

"I'm just confused that's all."

"_About what?"_

"Believe it or not its Lucas again." She said with a dry laugh "I have a boyfriend and he loves me and he is great to me but Lucas came back into my life and I don't know…" Brooke felt a small tear escape her eye.

"_Well Brooke think about it when it was me and you Lucas got in the way; now with you and your new boyfriend Lucas again gets in the way. What is the common factor?"_

"Me?" Brooke laughed.

"_No Brookie Lucas is. You loved him with me and you loved him with the new guy so why don't you just give into Lucas."_

"Because he hurt me Zach. He hurt me so bad and he will hurt me again." She explained.

"_How do you know that Brooke? How do you know he will do it again? Maybe he is the one for you the one you are suppose to be with. Wouldn't you rather give it a chance with him and be happy. I mean if it doesn't work out you think it's going to hurt and more then not being with him?"_

Brooke sat there and thought, he was right but at the same time she was still scared. "I don't know."

"_Look Brooke, I know you're scared, I do but I also know how great your heart is so odds are good that about now the fact your hurting new guy is killing you. So why not just let him go and if you don't let him go then let Lucas go because it's not fair to Lucas or new guy, and it's not fair to you."_

"How is it you can always make me realize things and feel better?" she smiled wiping a tear.

"_Because I know you Brooke, almost as well as Haley and Rachel and almost as well as Lucas does."_

"Yeah." She smiled thinking about it. "I think I know what I'm going to do."

"_Ok good so go do it. Oh and Brooke be happy ok?" Zach asked, knowing that's all he really wanted for her._

"Ok I will." She smiled as she hung up. She looked at her phone and smiled. She climbed back into bed and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Brooke do you have a pen?" Sam yelled from the bedroom. Brooke was in the shower when he woke up and he was trying to sign some papers for work. He walked over to her purse and started to look for a pen when he dropped it and everything in it fell on the floor. He started picking it all up when he noticed the envelope. All that was written on the front was 'Brooke.'

Brooke came out o the bathroom and saw Sam sitting on the bed. '_Now or never Brooke._' She thought to herself as she moved closer towards him. "Sam we need to talk. See…" she stopped when she saw what was in his hand. She felt her heart drop when he looked up at, she saw how upset he was and it actually killed her. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

"What the hell Brooke!" he snapped.

"You went throw my stuff." She snapped, she knew it not the point but still she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ok one not the point and two I was looking for a pen. Is all this stuff true?" He yelled waving the letter around.

"I…I don't know. I haven't read it yet." Brooke said more of a whisper.

"Well let's just read it now why don't we. Hmm… let's just get to my favorite part." He started to skim the note then stopped. "Ok here we go he is the good part. 'I can't stop thinking about that night, and I can't get you out of my head.' What night Brooke?"

"I…umm…"

"You slept with him didn't you!?" he yelled not letting her explain. Brooke just looked at the ground not sure what to say. "God you know I thought there was something between ya'll maybe ya'll use to date or something in high school, but everyone told me no Sam they never dated don't worry. Stupid me huh. I mean I know how you felt about cheating, so I thought ok she is with me nothing matters about their past." He said getting off the bed walking over to the window.

"Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I don't know what to say but I'm sorry."

"You love him don't you?" He asked not looking at her but his voice more calm now.

"I don't know." She lied she knew she did, and she knew that she was not five minutes ago coming to break up with Sam but the coward in her came out and she let Sam say what he needed.

"Well he clearly loves you. I mean that's all this letter is about." He said throwing the letter on the bed. "I can't compete with that."

"Compete with what?"

"Brooke look..." He said walking over holding her hands. "I love you I do and I guess I thought that eventually you would love me too." He smiled wiping a tear off her check. "But I get it now it hurts but I get it now. You couldn't ever completely love me because you love him." Those words cut Brooke deep mainly because Zach said pretty much the exact same thing only years before.

"Sam I don't… I mean me and him never dated."

"Yeah well that doesn't really matter; I mean me and you do date and you don't love me." He said cupping her cheek.

"Sam…"

"No its ok. Here read this." He said picking up the letter and handing it to her. He gently kissed her lips then grabbed his bag and turned to leave.

"Sam…"he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry" she cried.

"Me too." he smiled and left. Brooke fell onto the bed and started to read the letter.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I know sorry won't fix things but I am sorry for what I did. You mean so much to me and I wish you knew that. I want you so bad I always have even in high school which scared me back then having such strong feelings for someone being so young, but that doesn't matter now I can't change the past, because if I could I would have by now. Sometimes I think about Nathan and Haley's wedding and how if I was there I would be with you right now not Sam. I can't stop thinking about that night; I can't get it out of my head. I love you Brooke Davis. I guess that's what I always wanted to tell you that I love you. I know timing again sucks pretty badly but that's the truth that's how I feel. I know you are with Sam and that's cool but I'm not giving up hope for me and you just yet, people who are meant to me always find a way in the end right? So until then until that day comes I'll just be missing and loving you._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

Brooke felt a tear fall down her cheek and fall onto the letter. She knew what she wanted and how she felt so she ran got in her car and drove all the way home. She got smiled when she pulled up to his apartment she got out of the car and ran up the stairs.

"Lucas." She smiled pushing open his door but she didn't see him. "Luke." She called again walking into the living room.

"You looking for Scott?" a man asked leaning again the door frame.

"Yeah…do you know where he is?"

"He left." The man said bluntly.

"What you mean he left?"

"He moved well didn't move just left the state. He got some book deal thing and left this morning to go somewhere."

"What?"Brooke whispered more to herself then to the man.

"Yeah he should be back in like I don't know a few months." The man said then walked out the room leaving a heart broken Brooke standing there. She walked into his room and saw his sweatshirt on his bed. She loved that sweatshirt she remember when she first saw it in high school.

"_I'm cold." Brooke shivered._

"_Brooke it's like 80 degrees in the room." Rachel laughed._

"_But I'm always cold."_

"_Then you should bring a jacket you slut." Rachel smirked._

"_No I don't watch." She leaned over to where Lucas was. "Lukie…" she said with a big smile._

"_Lukie? Really?" Lucas smirked._

"_Mhmm…" she smiled jumping in his lap._

_He kind of laughed he knew he shouldn't have her in his lap he has a girlfriend but he really didn't care he liked the way she felt on him. No he meant on his lap. "Ok Brookie."_

"_See Lukie I'm really cold. So I was wondering…" she said looking down at his sweatshirt._

"_You want my sweatshirt don't you?" She just smiled and nodded. _

"_Please…please…please." He rolled his eye like it bothered him but it didn't. _

"_Fine here you go." He laughed handing it to her. He smiled as she pulled it over her head and got stuck. He pulled it and helped her with it. _

"_Thanks Broody." She smiled._

"_No problem it looks better on you anyway."_

"_You should see it off me." She smirked but then realized what she said "oh sorry I didn't mean that I…"_

"_Its fine Brooke I know what you meant." He laughed. "Who knows maybe I'll see it off you someday." He smirked back as she jumped off his lap._

"_Ha funny." She said walking over to Rachel "See." She smirked as Rachel rolled her eyes._

She wore that sweatshirt all the time well until Jess found out. She through a fit telling him how she was his girlfriend and other girls shouldn't wear his clothes. Lucas just laughed and said it was no big deal it was just a sweatshirt. Brooke remember what Jess said like it was yesterday "_yeah a sweatshirt you don't let anyone where not even me!_"It made her feel special he didn't let his girlfriend wear it but he let her, but now here she was sitting on his bed holding this damn sweatshirt and cried again over Lucas Scott.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there is going to be one more chapter after this. I hope ya'll enjoy. Let me know what you think : )) **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: ok this is the last chapter I know I know ugh sucks but I hope you like it. Haha but here it is the final part to Four Years Too Late**.

* * *

Brooke hasn't talked to Lucas since he left apparently the man at the door was right yet wrong, he did go on a book tour but not to another state but to another freaking country! Brooke was heartbroken but they didn't talk she didn't really date anyone either. People meant to be will find their way in the end she would say to herself and if Lucas is the one then he will come back.

"I'm so nervous." Peyton said looking in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Peyt." Brooke smiled handing Peyton her flowers.

"Thanks Brookie I hope Jake thinks so."

"Of course he will you are a beautiful bride."

"Thanks Brooke." A tear eyed Peyton smiled.

"Well it's true." Brooke smiled

"No I mean for everything for giving me Jake; helping me find him."

"I didn't do…" Brooke started to say completely confused to what she was talking about.

"No you did, if you didn't know Lucas and you two didn't fight that night then he wouldn't have called me and I wouldn't have found Jake." Peyton explained.

"How did you know it was me he fought with?" Brooke whispered a little confused.

"Oh come on Brooke I'm not stupid. The way that boy looked at you, and how jealous he got when Sam did something sweet like touch your hand or kiss you. Plus he stared at you the whole night we were out. That boy is so in love with you it was crazy. So what's you two story you never told me and now you and Sam aren't together why isn't he here with you? "

"Well do you want the long or short version?" Brooke smiled.

"Short please I mean I'm getting married soon." Both girls laughed.

"Well short version is, we were like best friends in high school but I was stupid and fell for him hard like really hard, but he had a girlfriend one I thought he really loved. So I was happy with being his friend but it was weird he would get so jealous so I got sick of it and blew up on him and he got pissed things were said feelings were hurt then he just stopped being my friend. Then four years later we run into each other, but I'm with Sam. Well Lucas and I went out but as friends nothing more I thought but that nothing more turned into him and me at my apartment me shirtless and us making out, but we didn't have sex I told him to leave because you know Sam. Well then there was some bathroom locking sweet talking and kissing, but that's an even longer story. Then the next thing I know he is on a date with you and it was weird because hello I made out with him like a few days before an I was sitting there with him and my boyfriend. Then ok so he told me not to go home with Sam believe that he told me not to go home with my boyfriend." Brooke paused a second looking at Peyton who just kind of nodded, "Well I didn't go home with Sam but whatever then he was at Haley and Nathan's and he was upset so we talked then we fought which we seem to be doing a lot lately but not the point and he left, then he sent the flowers you remember…" Brooke paused for all of two seconds not letting Peyton talk before she started again "yeah it wasn't Sam it was Lucas then Haley was stupid and told me to be his friend so I tried. We went to the bar drank talked and didn't fight this time. I went home he showed up and again I ended up shirtless and making out but this time we did have sex I know I know I suck I'm a terrible person blah blah whatever," Peyton almost laughed at her friend pacing throwing her hands in the air but didn't just sat there and on occasion nodded "…but Sam showed up I freaked, Lucas left. Then I went found Lucas he had a fake blonde slut then I guess he called you. So YAY for that!" Brooke smiled clapping her hands together and again Peyton laughed. "But anyway I saw him at Jamie's birthday and we talked well fought again. But it was whatever then he pulled me into him and started kissing my neck and god it felt so good I almost throw him on the couch right there but I didn't I walked away. He wrote a letter, Sam found letter, Sam and me broke up, and I come home to tell Lucas, Lucas gone. Story end." Brooke said finally taking a breath.

"Wow!" Peyton said

"Yeah I know right sucks." Brooke said placing her hands on her hips breathing heavy.

"No Brooke you said that in all of maybe two breaths." She laughed.

"Yeah well you know..."

"But I'm sorry Brooke." Peyton sighed feelings bad for her friend.

"No its ok I'm over it." Brooke lied.

"Yeah that's why you wear that sweatshirt of his to bed like every night." Peyton laughed.

"I do not!" Brooke whined slapping Peyton lightly on the arm.

"Ladies ya'll ready?" Nathan asked walking in the room.

"Definitely!" Peyton squealed.

"What about you Brookie?" he smiled wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh yes I mean I love having another married couple in our group makes me feel great." She smirked.

"I bet your next." He laughed as they walked into the church.

"Well I kind of have to find someone first Natey."

"I have faith."

"Well least one of us does." She smirked.

* * *

The wedding was gorgeous Peyton looked amazing and Jake hadn't stopped smiling since he saw her it's really cute. The reception was at some hotel Brooke didn't know the name of and all the wedding party had a room. Everyone was off dancing and laughing and like before her is Brooke sitting at a table alone drinking seriously debating skipping out early and going to bed.

"Can I have a dance?" someone asked but Brooke didn't want another Sam on her hands, not after all that happened. Not with her feelings still so strong for Lucas.

"No thanks." Brooke said not looking up just spinning her champagne in her glass before taking a sip.

"Well you think I could at least get my sweatshirt back?" she heard and paused as her eyes widened.

"What?" she spun around to look at him and smiled. "Lucas?"

"Well hello Pretty Girl." He smiled.

"What you doing here?"

"Well you see there is a wedding and also this girl, I kind messed up with so I thought I would do it right this time." He smiled at her.

* * *

"Rachel, Haley look." Peyton smiled point over at Brooke and Lucas.

"Oh Yay!" Haley squealed.

"God it's about damn time." Rachel smirked.

"Hey girls you think…" Jake started but got cut off when all the girls went "Shhh…." Throwing their hands up at him.

"Get use to it man." Nathan smiled putting his arm around Jake's shoulder.

"Yeah these girls are crazy." Cooper laughed. All the girls just rolled their eyes as they watched their best friend.

* * *

"So about that dance?" Lucas smiled putting his hand out.

"Well if I give you the dance can I keep the sweatshirt?" She smiled kinking an eyebrow as she placed her hand in his.

"Well….I guess...I bet it looks better on you anyway." He said remember there talk all those years ago.

"You should see it off me." She smirked as they walked to the dance floor.

"Well who knows maybe I will get to see it off you."

"That you just might." She smiled as she placed her arms around his neck. "But don't think you're going to get me into bed that easily."

"Oh really." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah I mean I don't just sleep with anyone. You're going to have to feed me first" she smiled up at him.

"Well that I may be able to do. As long as you show me how good you look in that sweatshirt after." He smiled tightening his arms around her.

"Oh I will then I'll show you how good it looks on the floor." She said seductively.

"God I missed you Pretty Girl." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers as they both stood there swaying to the music.

"I missed you too Boyfriend." She smiled but tensed slightly she didn't mean to say boyfriend but it just came out and from the smile on his face he didn't seem to mind. About that time his lips crashed into hers, their tongues explored each other's mouths and he finally pulled away. "Ok." He said picking her up walking off the dance floor.

"Lucas where are we going?" She giggled.

"Well I figure this count as dinner." He said as they walked to the elevator her still in his arms.

"Oh you do?" She looked up at him with a smile that drove him crazy, but in the good way.

"Yup I do. I mean you ate didn't you?" He asked.

"I did."

"Ok good because now we are going up stairs." He smiled walking in the elevator.

"Lucas Scott you think I'm going to sleep with you on our first date?" She protested trying to hold back her laugh.

"Who said anything about sleeping." He smiled seductively, putting her down but standing close enough to her where he felt her warm breath mix with his.

"Well what if I don't want to?" she smirked.

"Well…" he said pushing her up against the wall as he started to kiss her neck softly and he ran his hands up her back and then back down to her waist pulling her close to him.

"Lucas…" she moaned as he kissed her neck. '_Found it._'He thought to himself as he kept kissing the same spot. Finally the doors opened and he pulled away walking down the hallway. "Hey where did you go?" she said.

"Well you said you didn't want to." He smirked as he turned around to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into her as they started to kiss again. Finally they stopped but it was her who pulled away this time.

"I didn't say I didn't want too I just didn't want you to assume." She smirked.

"Oh well I'm sorry. Brooke would you like to come to my room and have sex with me?" he smiled unlocking his door.

"Hmm…" she tapped her chin as if she was thinking.

"Come here." He said grabbing her pulling her into his room making her giggle. He shut the door with his foot. Then he and Brooke slammed into the wall. He picked her up sitting her on the dresser in front of him and their lips didn't separate for the longest time and when they finally did he just moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. Lucas undid her dress and it fell to the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist and as his lips moved from her neck to her stomach, and then slowly running kisses up her inner thigh.

"God Lucas…" she moaned again as she ran her hands through his hair then pulled him back up to her face, and pulling off his shirt. He smiled in their kiss, picking her up again taking her to the bed. They fell back onto the bed as he leaned close to her. "You want to stay with me tonight?" he smiled.

"As long as you promise to be here when I wake up." She smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else Pretty Girl." He said the dipped his head down to kiss her.

She rolled him over so she was now straddling him. "Good." She smiled leaning down kissing him again. He ran his hands up her bare back then flipping her back over so he was again on top. He heard her moan as he entered her. He started off slow but then gradually picked up speed.

"Lucas…I need…" she moaned in his ear.

"What you need Pretty Girl?" he asked as he started to move faster.

"I just need you. Nothing but you." She gasped trying to get her words out. He leaned off her neck and looked at her, and there it was that look he gives alone her, the Brooke Davis look that he gives her that makes her heart go fast and slow at the same time. With that one look he can make her lose all since of worry and just give in to him always.

"I need you too." He moaned into her mouth as he locked his lips back onto hers

Lucas felt as her body arch underneath him and he finally collapse on top of her. He gives her one last gentle kiss then rolls off her, pulling her into him holding on tight to her waist.

"Sorry I was late." He said as he caught his breath as she laid her head on his bare chest.

"Your timing was perfect." She said as she drew little circles on his chest with her figure.

"I love you." He said as she lifted her head to look at him.

She leaned up and kissed him gently and smiled "I love you too Lucas Scott."

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's the end. Was it ok or did ya'll totally hate it? Well I have other stories ya'll should check out. Read and review tell me stuff I could work on for my other stories thanks : )) **


End file.
